I'll Stand By You
by XxMandaaaaxX
Summary: As if being a mommy and a student wasn't enough, ben flips out after amy and ricky spend the night together. What will amy do when both guys walk out? Will they stay out? What will she do when tradgedy strikes and no one is there?
1. Suffering

**Ricky's POV**

I walked down to Adrienne's locker; there she stood applying as much lip gloss as she could. She turned around and faced me.

Hey." I said.

"Hey." She said "You coming over tonight? Reuben and my mom are going out to dinner."

"Yeah I guess, I'm going to go see John first." I told her.

"You guess?" She asked.

"I meant, it depends on what time I finish seeing my son." I said.

"You can see your son as long as you want; you make the choice when to leave." She said.

"He falls asleep around 8:30, but I have to talk to Amy so I'll be there at 9:00." I told her.

"Alright I'll see you then." She said and walked away.

I saw Amy and I ran after her.

"Hey." I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to face me.

"What" She said annoyed.

"I can still come over tonight right?" I asked.

"Yeah whatever." She said and turned around again and started to walk away.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" I asked pulling her back and facing her once again.

"What's wrong? Gee Ricky it's like one of those kids' books: what's wrong with this picture? I'm a fifteen year old mom, my boyfriend is going to some foreign country, my mom is having some guy's baby and she doesn't know who the dad is, my job barely pays enough, and to top it off my parents are signing their divorce papers this week." She said

"Look I'm sorry." I said. "You just have to focus on the good things in your life right now, smile a little."

"Smile? Ricky I'm lucky if I can stop crying! What good is there in my life?" She asked.

"You have a son and a boyfriend that loves you. You're going to have two dads, you're healthy, and the school year is almost over." I said.

"Thanks." She said and walked away tiredly.

I ran back over to Adrienne.

"Adrienne!" I said trying to get her attention.

"What?" She asked.

"I have to cancel tonight." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm taking care of John and giving Amy the night off." I told her. I lied, the truth is, I really didn't want to hang out tonight. I guess maybe I've changed I don't want to be the guy I used to be.

"Ricky, this is the third night you've cancelled on me this week. What is up with you?" She asked.

"I'm a dad Adrienne, Amy needs the night off she's exhausted and frustrated. Please understand." I said.

"Yeah we'll hang out another night right?" She said angrily, she hesitated a minute before continuing. "Oh no wait Ricky's going to cancel on me again because he has daddy duty. You know what Ricky I try so hard to be the girl you want but I just can't compete with Amy can I?"

"What are you talking about Adrienne? I don't want Amy; I don't want anybody right now except John." I said.

"So you don't want me?" She asked.

"Adrienne." I complained "You make me sound like a bad guy, you were fine before when we weren't 'committed' so why are you angry now? So what if I can't hang out this week it doesn't mean I don't want to hang out for good."

"Ricky this is the third time! I can't read minds, so how am I supposed to know if you want to be with me or not?" She asked me.

"Adrienne please understand I'm a dad now, my son comes first before anybody, even myself!" I said.

"Fine." She sighed "I have to go to my majorette meeting today."

She walked down the hallway and into the gym. I walked down to my locker and opened it. I looked inside; there was a photo of John. I smiled and looked at the other one, Amy, John, and I. One of the nurses took the picture; it was about 60 minutes after he was born. I smiled; he was growing up so fast. He was already three months old. I walked to my car and drove over to my house. Once I got there I told Margaret I'd be a little late and left for work. I drove over to the butcher shop. I stood next to Ben as Bonnie told us what our job was today. Once she left Ben turned to me.

"I know you're going over tonight, don't try to do anything…" He warned me.

"Oh shoot, I guess you ruined my plans." I said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm only looking out for Amy." He told me.

"Relax Ben I'm not interested in Amy." I told him.

"Then who are you interested in?" He asked.

"I don't know if that's any of your business, but to shut you up I'll tell you….nobody. I'm not interested in anybody right now." I told him.

"Oh, still if you try to do anything…" He said.

"I know, you'll get your dad to fire me." I said finishing the sentence for him.

"I love Amy, I really do but this trip means a lot to me. I'd like to go alone; maybe it'll really help our future." He said.

"Give it up Ben; we all know what's really going to happen there. Don't do it Ben, she had a baby only a few months ago. You can't blame her for being nervous, the first time she got pregnant!" I said.

"Ricky I'm serious, nothing's going to happen in Bologna. I love Amy too much to cheat on her." He said.

"Alright, I'm not going to continue fighting. Just please don't hurt her, I hate seeing her upset." I said.

I continued wrapping the baskets in silence. Bonnie came over and inspected them all.

"Richard, you're free to go. Nice work today." She said smiling.

I drove over to my house and changed as fast as I could. I drove over to Amy's house. She had given me a key to the kitchen door when John was born. I opened the door and walked inside. I went into John's nursery and saw John crying. I looked at Amy, whose eyes were red and puffy. She handed John to me and I tried rocking him.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know, I tried putting him to bed. He just kept crying, and he cried so hard that he spit up all of his dinner." She said.

"Where?" I asked nervously.

"My clothes, his blanket, himself, his clothes, and his binky." She said crying.

"Oh wow." I said shocked.

"Yeah, so of course when I cleaned him up he continued to cry. He didn't throw up anymore though." She said still crying.

"Here, go downstairs and get some tea, try calming down." I said.

She nodded and left the room, I kept Rocking John, who continued to wail.

His cried echoed through the house, it hurt me to hear him cry so much.

I rocked him and tried singing to him, but he just wouldn't stop crying.

"John it's alright, daddy's here. Don't worry." I said as I continued rocking him.

"Please don't cry, daddy feels bad." I said.

After another ten minutes he finally started to calm down, he got so tired of crying. I laid him in his crib once he was asleep.

I went downstairs and saw Amy at the kitchen table; she had her head in her hands and was sobbing.

"Amy it's alright he's okay." I told her.

She looked up at me, her eyes all red and puffy and her face was pale white.

"No Ricky, I don't think I can do this anymore." She said crying.

"Yes you can!" I told her.

"Maybe adoption was the better choice." She said quietly.

I froze, it seemed like everything froze. Coldness raced through me and through my veins. Anger swelled up and so did sadness and uncertainty.

"Amy you're not serious…" I said.

"I don't know Ricky! I'm sixteen! I can't last another day of lying to myself and saying that I'll be a good mom. I just can't!" She said.

"Amy you can! I know you can!" I told her.

"Everyone says that, they just don't know how I feel. Nobody knows what it's like to be a parent like this." She said.

"Nobody?! What am I?"I asked getting angrier.

"Don't get me wrong Ricky, you're the dad but you're not suffering like I am." She said.

"SUFFERING! YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE SUFFERING?! AMY, JOHN IS A BLESSING. I THOUGHT YOU KNEW THAT, YOU HAD STOOD UP TO GRACE WHEN SHE CALLED HIM A PUNISHMENT!"I yelled.

"I didn't mean suffering! I just don't know if I can really do this. It's hard Ricky." She said tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Amy you _wanted_ to keep John, we're not discussing this. If you don't want him, I'm taking him because I am _**not**_ going to let some couple take _our_ son. I'm sorry if this is 'hard' but newsflash Amy, life is hard. Things get tough; you have to learn to deal with the problems." I said and walked out. What was I going to say to her anyway, I said all that I could?

Days flew by; I stopped in to see John for an hour. Amy still seemed tired and frustrated, I just ignored her. I hadn't said a word to her in weeks. I stood in front of Adrienne. She shot a flirty smile at me, I smiled back.

"Are you going to come over again tonight?" She asked.

"Again? Adrienne, I was there last night and didn't see John." I said.

"Please?" She begged.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry Adrienne; last night was fun but tonight is my night with John." I told her.

"So that's it?" She asked. "I was someone important but John now holds my spot? He's more important?"

"He's my son!" I yelled

"I'm your girlfriend!" She yelled back

"I'm sorry!" I yelled

"NO YOU'RE NOT! IF YOU WERE MAYBE YOU'D PUT ME FIRST BEFORE YOUR SON!" she yelled and walked out of the school.

It was the end of the school day, there was supposed to be no drama. I guess I was wrong.

**A/N: Well everyone it's finally here! i have worked so hard on this and i cannot wait to hear what you think! I started this a while ago and it turned out to be a little like the last day of school episode. I'm not sure if it's going to be an Amy/Ricky or Amy/Ben. i have to apologize for the delay, i've been super busy since it's summer vacation and i've had a lot of family visiting so i wasn't able to really write. Anyways, i _finally_ got this chapter up, there will be more i promise. I can't wait for your reviews!**

**Thanks,**

**Manda :)**


	2. Stay With Me

**Amy's POV**

Ricky was gone; he was out of my life for what seemed like forever. The only time that I saw him was when he was at school or with John. When he was with John he never said a word to me, and he avoided me at school. He was still so mad, I felt so guilty. I saw Ben walking over to me, smiling he had a box in his hand. We were at his house in his living room. Ricky wanted to spend the afternoon with John, he asked Ben.

"Come on lets go out to a movie or something, it's a Friday night!" Ben exclaimed.

"I don't know Ben, if something happens with John…" I started saying

"Alright I'll have to do it here….Amy I love you." He said.

"I love you too Ben." I said, a little confused.

He got up and knelt down in front of me, I took a deep breath and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Amy I _love_ you so much, I really don't know what I'd do without you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and when I'm around you I'm not lonely and I don't feel sad. I love you Amy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked and opened the black box. Inside was a little diamond ring, nothing too fancy just simple. Simple was fine with me, I wouldn't want anything extraordinary.

"Oh Ben." I said tears ran down my face.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Ben, I need to think about this I really do. I'm sorry if I'm making you wait, but this is something huge." I told him.

"Take all the time you want." He said.

About a half an hour later I was at my house sitting at the table. Ricky came down and started walking towards the door. I was sitting looking at the little ring given to me, I hadn't thought of an answer yet.

"I brought John over to George's house. He asked if he could watch him." Ricky said as he started walking towards the kitchen door.

"You're leaving?" I asked.

"I'm going out the door, so I guess that means I'm going." He said and started walking out.

I put the ring in my pocket and ran after him he opened the car door but I stopped him from going in.

"What are you doing?" He asked angrily.

"Trying to apologize." I said.

"Let me go!" He said.

"Ricky, I'm sorry. I have a confession." I told him.

"He stopped trying to get into his car and looked at me. His eyes filled with curiosity and hurt.

"What is it?" He asked.

" Ben, Ben told me to try to give John to you. He told me to say that stuff about adoption, he knew you'd take him. I didn't want to Ricky but he told me he'd break up with me if I didn't. I need Ben; he's been with me through this." I told Ricky.

"Amy you don't need him! You could have any guy in the school! Any guy, but you choose him!" Ricky told me.

"No! Who wants to have a girlfriend who got pregnant at fifteen and has a baby?" I asked, the sky filled with grey clouds, thunder was heard but no rain came down.

"You know who?" He asked angrily trying to be heard over the thunder.

"Who?" I snapped.

"Me! Amy I've loved you ever since that night at band camp, yes I have. Sure I may not have shown it but I knew that you were with that wimp and that I wouldn't have been able to win you over. I may not be able to buy you diamonds and ball gowns, but I could love you more than any man on this earth." He said.

I was shocked; something in him lured me over to him. I wanted so badly to have him take my face in his hands and mash his mouth against mine. I loved him too, but I loved Ben also. How could I do this? As if Ricky read my mind he wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up, he kissed me and I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. I could have stayed like that forever. I pulled away from him; a tear fell down the side of my cheek.

"No, no this can't happen! I'm in love with Ben." I shouted over the thunder. Is at down on the driveway, he looked at me as if I was crazy. Maybe I was, I sure was acting like it. He sat down next to me. I hugged my knees as more tears came, rain began to fall and the thunder and lightning went on.

"Amy come on! I love you so much, I always have and after _that kiss_ you're going to throw it away?" He asked.

"I, I don't know!" I said, I was so frustrated. Ben is just so kind and nice to me. Ricky is just so mysterious and he's my son's dad, and he's so sweet to me.

He placed his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes as if to reassure me that everything would be okay.

"Amy, I love you." He said, he leaned closer and our lips gently met. We were making out and I didn't care, Ben wasn't here and I was just so confused. The rain fell harder and harder, and if I was paying attention the rain would've hurt but I was lost in this kiss. He picked me up and cradled me in his arms. We were still kissing as we stumbled into the house. We collapsed onto the couch and sat there.

"Wow." He said.

"Yeah." I said as I breathed deeply.

I cuddled with him, not caring about Ben. I kissed him again, and he scooped me up. He carried me upstairs, this time I was alright with it. I didn't care about anything, I just wanted to be with Ricky and he wanted to be with me too.

I woke up the next morning, tired and somewhat happy. I turned over and saw that nobody was next to me. _Boy, that was some dream I had_, I thought. I sat up, got dressed and went downstairs. Ricky sat at the table, wearing the clothes from yesterday.

"Morning sunshine! I made breakfast for you." He said smiling, John was in his highchair.

"You, no! Oh my gosh! It wasn't a dream!" I said walking in.

As soon as I realized what had happened I backed up… into a wall. I slid down the wall and sat on the floor leaning against the wall. I ran my fingers through my hair. Tears welled up into my eyes, how could I betray Ben.

"What's wrong?" He asked nervously.

"No, how could I do this to Ben. Ricky you have to go!" I said shooing him out of the house.

"Wait what?" He asked, I tried to shut the door but he forced it to stay open.

"Amy what are you doing?! What happened?" He asked.

"I cheated." I said.

"You were fine last night! You were so happy, what happened?" He said.

"I don't know, I don't know what I was thinking." I whispered.

"Amy you don't really expect me to let you force me out after last night, after the kiss, after I told you my real feelings?!" He asked me getting angry.

"I'm not forcing you out; I just need to think about a few things. I just, I just need to get a few things straightened out." I said, I stuck my hand in my pocket and felt the little ring given to me by Ben. I clenched my fists I felt pain shoot through my hand. The diamond had cut my hand. I winced with pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing." I told him loosening my grip on the ring.

He took my hand and opened it. He saw some blood, the ring had a few spots covered with it. His expression was filled with anger and disappointment.

"You were going to get married?" He asked.

"No Ricky, I hadn't given him an answer." I told him.

"You were considering it though, YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT MARRIAGE BUT YOU LED ME ON AND SAID THAT EVERYTHING THAT WOULD HAPPEN LAST NIGHT WOULD BE OKAY?!" he yelled.

I cried, I sobbed. I didn't know what to say, a drop of blood fell off of my hand and onto the floor.

He saw it and held my hand; once he grabbed my hand I dropped the ring. He pulled me over to the counter in the kitchen and wiped the blood off with a paper towel. I looked over at John, who was content sitting in his highchair playing with his toys. I looked back at Ricky who showed no emotion. Once he was done he started walking towards the door.

"Please don't leave." I asked him.

He stormed anyway out slamming the door, making John whimper and whine. I went over to him and rocked him, how could I be so stupid.

I grabbed the phone once John was asleep. I dialed Ben's number as it rang.

"I love you." He said.

"Not for long." I told him quietly.

"Amy what's the matter?" He asked.

"Ben you won't want to marry me." I said crying.

"Yes I will Amy! Nothing you do will EVER ruin our love." He assured me.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise." He told me.

"Alright, well last night Ricky watched John and well John was then brought over to my dad's house. It was just Ricky and I. Well, some things that shouldn't have happened….happened." I told him crying.

"All you did was kiss…. Right?" He asked.

"Ben I'm sorry! I don't know why I did it, I guess it was just that this whole proposal thing drove me crazy!" I said trying to make an excuse; I wish I knew the real reason.

"Oh well you don't have to worry anymore! We're through!" He said.

I heard the click of the phone and I knew he hung up. I shut the phone off and cried a little. Then I dialed Ricky's number.

"This better be about John, if it's not I'm going to be really mad no wait too late, I already am." He said and hung up.

I lost both guys in one day. No, I only lost one guy. The other guy was just angry with me. I lay on my bed facing the spot where Ricky once was. I missed him, but why didn't I miss Ben. I could picture Ricky next to me right now…. But not Ben. Why was that? I could picture Ben and me together forever but not Ricky…

I laid there thinking, two hours had passed and John was still asleep. I picked up the phone that was on my night table, sat up, and dialed the number. I heard it ring a few times and then he finally picked up.

"Before you hang up, I want to talk to you." I told him.

s


	3. My Girl

**Ricky's POV**

"I'm sorry about everything, I really am. I thought you should know that Ben broke up with me." Amy said, I had already hung up on her before that makes her think I won't hang up now?

"Why do I care?" I asked angrily.

"Because you love me, and I think I love you." She said.

"Give me a break Amy, if you really loved me you've dumped that wimp weeks ago and maybe you wouldn't have been so rude this morning after you actually wanted last night to happen too." I said.

"I'm not like that Ricky. I really do like you." She said.

"Amy stops this, I'm sorry about your break-up but I'm not going to date you just because you don't have a boyfriend. I'm sorry but that's how it's going to be." I told her.

I knew that this was going to happen; it's a good thing that I was able to say no. It's so hard saying no to her.

I heard a click and she hung up. I laid there on my bed, what was I going to do? I loved her so much, it was indescribable. I wanted to be with her every day of my life. I didn't care about Adrian or Grace or any girl in the past except her.

"Ricky!" I heard Jack say as he came down the steps.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your foster mom let me in, look I need advice." He said.

"I don't know if I can give you advice, I have problems right now." I told him.

"Uh oh problems in girlfriend land?" He asked smiling a bit.

"Yeah there is, but that's none of your business."I said.

"Alright, I'll stop by another day." He said and walked upstairs.

"Wait." I said and he stopped walking and turned to me.

"What's up?" he asked coming down the stairs again.

"I really like Amy, she and Ben just broke up. She says she loves me but I think she's just saying that so she'll have a boyfriend." I told him.

"Ricky thinks of it this way. If she really loves you, she'll wait for you. She won't move on."He said and left.

I sat down on my bed and thought about that. What would I say if she tried again? I fell asleep and in my dreams Amy was there… of course.

I woke up, a beautiful Thursday morning. A few months had passed and John was ten months old. Amy and Ben had gotten back together and I was seeing Adrian again. I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the shower. Once I was done I grabbed a granola bar and my backpack and ran out the door. I drove in my car all the way to grant high school.

I walked through the doors and saw Amy, Ben, Henry, and Alice talking. I tried to ignore them and turn away but I got cold and my stomach twisted up. Memories from that one rainy night came back and haunted me; I should be next to her right now. I walked past her and tried to stay focused on school.

During band class I watched her, I kept the beat of the drum steady but I watched her as she played the French horn. Once the teacher stopped us from playing and answered the phone that was ringing, everyone began talking. My eyes did not leave Amy, I watched her as she talked to a French horn player next to her. Someone came over and crashed the symbols as loud as possible right next to my ear. I shouted in pain as I kept my hand to my ear.

"KEEP YOUR EYES AWAY FROM MY GIRL." Ben said as he glared at me. He placed the symbols down and ran down to Amy who was staring at me since I shouted. Once she saw Ben walking over she smiled. Once the teacher wasn't looking he kissed her passionately. My heart froze, everything did. That kiss told me that everything was over. Luck was not on my side; once they pulled apart she frowned at Ben. I saw them talking to each other but I wasn't close enough to hear what she said. She seemed a little frustrated.

"Seems like you lost the girl." Jack said.

I did a double-take right then; I looked over and smiled at him. Then looked back at Amy, one I realized he was there I looked back and became surprised.

"What are you doing here? You're not even in band!" I said.

"I had to come in for today, got in trouble in my other class." He said.

"Oh, well I did lose the girl. I'll get over it." I told him.

At that moment the bell rang and I went to my locker. A very happy Amy appeared at my side, I thought I was hallucinating.

"Hi!" She said happily.

"Why are you so happy?" I said.

"John slept through the night!" She said.

"Is he alive? That's a first." I said.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Amy I waited for you, I waited to see if you really did like me like you said you did. I had faith that you did. Then you got back together with man and left me out in the cold. Instead of me visiting John alone every weekend, I see him every other weekend with Ben. I loved you Amy, I truly did." I told her.

"Ricky we're not-"She started to say, I cut her off.

"Amy, I'm not a baby anymore. I'll get over it; maybe I was wrong to think that we could be the perfect couple. I'll get over it." I told her and walked away.

"Ricky!" She said.

I just kept walking, I was hurt too much to stand anymore emotional pain from her. I lied to myself though, I can't get over her, I probably never will.

**A/N:alright guys what do you think? Honestly, i have major writer's block so im lacking on ideas and creativity. i'd like it to kind of be realistic, so pairing up drama and realistic action scenes would be tough. I wrote down a few ideas though, i'll write them out and see if i like them... if not then i delete everything. So, if you see that i haven't updated in a while... you know why. I'd love to get your ideas and include them in the story! So, write a review and tell me what you'd like to happen and tell me what you think about it. Thanks so much for the support and encouragement :) I'd especially like to thank: _Amy Ricky John Luv_ because she's given me great reviews, and i'd also like to thank her for the dedication! **

**I'll update soon!!!!!**

**-manda :)**


	4. Kidnapped

**Amy's POV**

I stood there watching him walk out of the building, tears ran down my face. I went and drove over to the nursery. I saw a lot of cop cars surrounding the place. I ran but was stopped by a police man.

"I'm sorry miss but you must stay behind the caution tape." He said.

"My son is in there!" I shouted trying to get past.

"Miss, what is your son's name?" He asked.

"John, John Jeurgens-Underwood." I said.

"Come with me." He told me and brought me inside.

I heard a lady panicking as she was talking to someone, as soon as I entered the room she rushed over.

"I'm so sorry! I really am! I just started!" She said and the police man took her away.

The officer sat down across from me at the table and he talked to me.

"At 12:48 today we received a call at the station that your son was taken along with another baby. They w were taken by two people who said that they were you and the other parent. Now, the woman who led them to the children claimed that it was her first day, yet she hadn't asked for any way of knowing her true identity, such as a license, ID card, etc." He told me.

Tears welled up in my eyes and flowed down my cheeks.

"I'm allowed to let you call one person to come along in the cop car with me. We're going to track down the kidnappers from the station." He said.

I nodded and walked outside to make the phone call. I dialed a number I thought I would never have to dial again.

"Hello?" A deep voice asked.

"Ricky its Amy, something horrible has happened." I said crying.

"Amy what's wrong? I hear sirens in the background!" He said scared.

"It's John! You need to come to the daycare as soon as possible. He was kidnapped." I said and hung up.

Ricky came and drove over to the daycare. He immediately wrapped his arms around me once he saw my red and puffy eyes. We both got into the police car and drove over to the station. It must have been a half an hour before the officers came to us.

"We got a call from the daycare, the kidnapper wants money. They said to meet us at the park." He said.

"We'll pay it; I don't care if they ask for millions. Somehow we'll pay them all that they want we just want our son back." Ricky said to the officer.

"I don't think you'll need to pay."He said and once again we got into the officer's car and drove over to the park.

At the park it was empty, except for two people standing in the middle. They walked towards us slowly.

"I hope you brought the money." The woman said with an evil grin.

She held John ( who was wrapped in a disgustingly red and brown spotted blanket) and had a knife in the other hand.

"Or else…" She said.

John cried, his cries were like knives stabbing my heart. I buried my face into Ricky's shoulder and cried.

"Let's move it in men!" The officer said, and walked closer. The woman placed John on the ground. She pointed the knife at the officers.

I took another look at John who was hysterical now, I looked at that blanket, it seemed to be getting redder by the second. That's when I realized that the red blanket was a blanket covered in blood, John's blood!

"Ricky, there's blood!" I screamed.

He looked over and was about to run after her. I stopped him, I couldn't let anything happen.

"Miss I need you to drop your weapon." The officer said.

"I'll drop mine if you drop your guns." She said.

So they all did, and walked a little closer. She bent to the ground, close enough to pick up the knife she dropped. She yelled at them to stay back. They ran anyway and she picked up the knife. She dropped it as she ran though. Once police officer held her while the other handcuffed her hands behind her back.

"I JUST WANTED A BABY!" She screamed.

I ran over to John who had stopped crying. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was unsteady. A puddle of blood had started surrounding him. Ricky ran over too he had tears on his face also. An ambulance arrived and the three of us rode to the hospital.

We arrived at the hospital and John was taken into a room on a baby stretcher. Amy and I sat in the waiting room for hours waiting for some type of response. Amy fell asleep on my shoulder and I just wrapped my arm around her. How could this happen? She didn't ask for any type of identification? Just then a nurse came out with a solemn look on her face. Gently woke Amy up so that she could hear the news too.

"I am so sorry I truly am." She said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Is he okay?" I asked nervously.

The woman took a deep breath before answering.

**A/N: Alright guys, im sorry this is kinda short but i really wanted a cliff hanger. I just love suspense in these Secret Life stories! I'll try to post a new chapter soon, im going to be busy this week planning a party so i may not update that soon. Thanks for your support and encouragement :)  
**

** -Manda**


	5. Stay Strong

**Ricky's POV**

"Is he alright?" Amy asked the nurse, she was on the verge of tears.

"He's in critical condition. He lost a lot of blood, so we had given him a blood transfusion. He also went under surgery because we needed to see if any damage was done to the brain. When he first arrived he had a concussion, so we just needed to make sure he was okay. No damage was done. Right now we're bandaging him, he's unconscious right now. That's why he had stopped crying so suddenly before he got here." The nurse said.

"W-wait h-h-how did y-you know a-about t-that?" Amy asked sobbing.

"The police officer informed me about everything he knew. He knew it'd be rough for you two to explain." She told us.

"C-can we see him?" Amy asked starting to calm down.

"Children's wing, Room 243, straight ahead to your left." She said and pointed in the direction.

Amy walked with me, for some reason she grabbed my hand. I didn't pull away or try to separate from her. It was alright now, because we needed each other to get through this. We walked into the children's wing. He laid in a little crib, hooked up to an IV bag and a heart monitor.

"He's a strong little guy." The nurse said smiling a little.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well with everything he's been through he's still alive. Besides his breathing is steady and he's breathing on his own. His heartbeat is now strong and steady too, the doctor think he'll come out of a coma really soon." The nurse said.

"We weren't told that, it just gives me some much more hope and comfort knowing that he's doing better." Amy said, she wasn't crying anymore.

"If you want, you can hold him." The nurse said. Amy nodded and the nurse lifted John out of his crib. She placed him in amy's arms. He was so still, Amy had tears running down her face again.

The nurse left and it was just the three of us. Amy handed John to me, it was scary. I didn't want to hurt him. Tears welled up in my eyes, he was so helpless. I wish I could do something.

A few weeks passed and John was still unconscious. Everybody had sent flowers to John, his room was filled with them, like a garden on the inside. It was a Saturday morning and Amy and I had come to visit him, the nurse walked us in smiling brightly, it was a little weird.

"Look John, someone came to see you!" She said happily.

Amy burst into tears when she saw that our ten month old son was smiling and looking up at us. He reached his hands out and smiled.

"Mama!" He said happily.

Amy immediately picked him up and cried. She must have kissed him a million times. She and I were just so happy. Once she handed him to me I hugged and kissed him. I gave him to Amy and left the room to call everybody and let them know.

A few hours later John was asleep again. The doctors said that they needed to keep him there until his wounds get better. Other than that he's so much better. Amy and I pulled the doctor aside to talk to him.

"Doctor, when we talked to the officers they said that the kidnappers took Johna and another baby. What happened?" Amy asked.

"They're still looking. They think that the baby is alive, but they haven't seen any sign." He said sadly.

"Oh my gosh." Amy said sadly.

"The officers are working their hardest but it could take a really long time for them to find her." The doctor said.

He left and it was just Amy and I. she looked at me with tears in her eyes, we realized how lucky we were that the cops had found John.

"Oh Ricky." She said and hugged me.

"The baby will be okay, I know the officers will find her." I told her.

"I don't know what I'd do if that baby was John and they couldn't find him." She said.

We walked back into the room and spend a few more hours with John until he fell asleep again. Despite all of the bandages and bruises he was still such a happy baby.

About a week later we brought John back to Amy's house. We put him to bed and we walked back into the living room. We were sitting and talking when she looked ay me. She had a scared look in her eyes and I knew that she was nervos about something

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

" Uh, there's something I need to tell you." She told me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath and looked at me. " I think I'm pregnant."


	6. Maybe Baby

**Amy's POV**

"Whoa, wait what?" He asked.

"I think I'm pregnant." She said.

"You think?" He asked. "What do you mean you think?"

"Well… I missed my period and it's rarely ever late. Well, if you do the math, only about two months ago…." I said.

"We're too young to have _another_ baby!" he said.

"Well I'm sixteen and you're seventeen." She said.

"Yeah a year doesn't make much of a difference." He said.

"We'll get through this, together." I told him.

"Yeah, we will." He said and held my hand.

"I love you Amy." He said.

I was about to say I love you back, but my phone rang. It was my dad.

"Hey Ames its dad, can you pick up some flu medicine at the drugstore? It's puke-a-thon with Ashley over here." He said.

"Sure dad I was just about to head into town anyway." I said.

"Thanks Ames." He said and hung up.

"Come on!" I said and pulled Ricky with me to his car; we buckled John into his car seat and drove.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To the drugstore." I said.

We drove all the way over there. We sat there in the car that was parked in front of the store.

"I don't want to go in." I whispered.

"Well I'm not going in! How stupid would I look buying a pregnancy test?" He said jokingly.

"I'm afraid of the results." I whispered.

I leaned m head on his shoulder.

"Amy no matter what happens we'll stick together and raise this baby along with John." He said.

"Ricky I'm scared." I said crying, I sounded like a two year old. "It was hard enough the first time, I should have learned!"

"It's alright Amy, it's alright." He said trying to comfort me.

"No it's not alright, we're seventeen and we might be having our second baby together… SEVENTEEN!" I said tears pouring down my face.

"Amy we don't know that we're going to have a baby." He said.

"We might, and life is just going to get even harder."I said and started crying hysterically.

"Come on, wipe those tears away and let's go into the store and buy whatever it is." He said and we entered the store.

We first got Ashley's flu medicine. And then walked over to the aisle labeled **Family Planning**. In this case, it wasn't planned. They really should come up with another name. We looked at the different tests.

"There are so many different ones, which one do you choose?" He asked.

"The same one I got when I had John." I said and picked up two.

"Why two tests?" He asked.

"To make sure that it's a definite answer." I told him.

I pulled him to the check-out counter. The lady rang up the items and looked at me; I knew what she was thinking. She was thinking that I was an irresponsible teen who isn't married, (I saw her staring at my left hand. If only I had that wedding ring from Ben…..) And is with her boyfriend. To make things even worse we had John with us so she saw that we already had a baby with us. She looked at Ricky and didn't give him any look. I took the bag and we drove home.

"Well that was… awkward." He said as we walked through the front door.

"Yeah, first time's the hardest." I said.

"How did you buy it without feeling weird?"He asked.

"I guess it is weird, it's just something I had to do." I told him.

I looked over in the living room. I saw Ben sitting there.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed, I jumped with fright.

"Hello Amy, Ricky." He said casually as he walked towards us.

"How did you get in?" I asked.

"Kitchen door was unlocked." He said.

"Stalker…" Ricky said under his breath, he took John upstairs and tucked him into bed.

Ben came over and kissed me. I pulled away really fast.

"Ben what do you think you're doing?!" I asked angrily.

"Kissing my girlfriend…" Ben said, Ricky walked down the stairs and made a disgusted face.

"We're not going out Ben; I broke up with you three weeks ago…" I said.

"What?!" Both Ben and Ricky said simultaneously.

"Amy you broke up with him?!" Ricky asked shocked.

"Yeah like three days after we got back together…" I said.

"No you didn't!" Ben argued.

"Ben, I did. You'll have to accept the fact that I don't love you." I told him.

"What's in the bag?" Ben asked trying to change the subject.

"Nothing." I said quickly trying to hide the bag containing the pregnancy tests and flu medicine.

"WHAT IS IT?!" He asked.

"Ashley's medicine that's all." I told him.

"it looked pretty bulky for just one box of medicine." He said.

He immediately grabbed the bag and dumped the contents onto the floor.

"BEN!" I screamed.

He stared at the boxes. His eyes did not lose focus. He was angry, really angry.

"AMY JERUGENS HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" He said.

"B-Ben, I t-tried to tell you. I j-just couldn't" He said.

"You told me that you kissed!" He said.

"I TRIED BEN! YOU MAKE IT IMPOSSIBLE!" I said.

"You liar! I hate you!" He shouted.

Ricky ran up to him and got in his face.

"Get out of here. Never come back. This is hard enough already and we don't need you to put more stress on her!" He shouted.

Ben left and it was just the two of us, and John upstairs. I looked at the boxes.

"Let's give Ashley her medicine first." I said.

So he quickly went over there and gave the medicine to Ashley. When he came back I was still staring at the boxes.

"I do not want to do this." I said.

"It's going to be okay." He told me.

"My stomach hurts already from my nerves." I told him.

"Don't be nervous." He told me

I slowly walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, memories haunted me. Holding the pregnancy test in my hands I slowly walked to the toilet. I gasped at what I saw!

"Oh MY GOSH!" I screamed.


	7. Nobody Else

**Ricky's POV**

"Oh my gosh!" I heard Amy scream from the bathroom.

She had only been in there for about four minutes; it couldn't have the results yet…. Could it?

"Amy what's wrong?" I asked.

She ran out and hugged me.

"Nothings wrong! Nothing could be better! I got my period." She said happily.

"That's fantastic "I exclaimed.

I don't know what it was, but a little piece of my heart kind of wished that there was a baby.

John had woken up, and we decided to play with him. We couldn't tire him out though, so once he started to get sleepy we put him tp bed. He whined for about ten minutes but finally fell asleep.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

She ran her fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I don't know, I guess I'm just kind of sad about the baby. Well if there was a baby. I guess I wanted one but I didn't want one. I know it sounds crazy." She said.

"No, I know what you mean. I felt the same way, but I guess it's good that we don't have a baby right now. We're only teenagers." I told her

"Well we do have a baby." She said laughing a little. "His name is John, and he's a handful already."

"Yeah, but it's worth it when you see his tiny hands and feet. And that cute smile." I said.

"Wow tough guy Ricky has a soft side." Amy said teasing me.

"Hey." I said and tickled her.

"Ricky stop it!" She said laughing, so I did.

I kissed her, I don't know why, but I did. She didn't care; she went on and kissed me back.

"I love you Ricky." She said.

"I love you too Amy. I don't want to see anybody else. I just want to be with you Amy, not Adrian or Grace. I love you." I told her and kissed her again.

"I don't want to be with Ben, I love you." She told me and kissed me.

We cuddled and watched TV until John cried for us.

"Somebody's awake." I said.

We picked him up and brought him downstairs. We played with him on the rug and watched the news at the same time.

"Today at one o'clock a Miss Bonnie Macintyre was hit by a car. She's doing okay but will be in the hospital for a while." The news reporter said. "Police men are investigating the scene, it was a hit and run but they're tracking down the criminal."

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed.

John flinched.

"Easy Ricky, you're scaring John. What's wrong?" she asked

"My boss Bonnie, that's her!" I said.

"Oh my gosh. Ricky lets go visit her." She suggested.

"We will tomorrow, she may be in surgery tonight and I'm sure she'll have a lot of visitors today. Besides I'll have time to buy her some flowers and a card." I said.

"You are just so sweet." She said and kissed me.

So I when I left around 8:30 I stopped by the flower shop and picked up a dozen roses and a card. I went home and went to bed. I woke up and drove over to Amy's house. She and I dressed John and we left.

"You look beautiful." I told her.

"Thank you, I thought I should dress up a little. Make a good impression on your boss." She said.

"Oh that's right, you haven't met her. She's really nice." I told her.

We walked through the hospital halls looking for Bonnie's room. Amy held John and he kept babbling and pulling Amy's hair.

"No no John. No pulling mommy's hair." She said. John giggled and kept doing it.

"John mommy said no." She told him.

He smiled and stopped, he then proceeded to pull on her shirt. It went lower and lowers as he pulled it.

"Geez John, you're making mommy look like a-"Amy started to say.

"Funny lady!" I said trying to cover up whatever she was saying.

"I have to be more careful of what I say." She said.

Amy turned red and laughed. I kissed her cheek and we finally found room 673.

We walked in and saw bonnie in a hospital bed with an IV bag hooked up.

"Hey Bonnie how are you?" He asked as he placed the flowers on a table.

"I'm fine, they just won't let me out!" She said.

"I'm sure that they're only doing it to make sure you're okay." Amy said.

"You must be Amy, oh my goodness you are so pretty. No wonder Ricky is always talking about you or arguing with Ben." She said, I turned red with embarrassment. She giggled when she saw I was embarrassed.

"Is this John?" She asked happily.

"Yeah, my little Johnny!" I said as I took him from Amy's arms and showed him to Bonnie.

"Oh isn't he the cutest thing? She said happily.

Amy and I smiled as John happily babbled. He then pulled on Bonnie's hair.

"No John!" Amy said and moved him a step farther from Bonnie so that he couldn't hurt her.

"It's alright, little kids do that." She said laughing.

About two hours later we left because it was getting close to John's nap time. We drove back to Amy's house. It took about ten minutes for us to get john to sleep but we finally did. Amy and I went into the kitchen. I made us some hot chocolate (her favorite) and we drank it.

I held her hand and smiled at her. Once we finished with our hot chocolates we sat down on the couch and cuddled while we watched a movie. It was some romantic movie, I wasn't really paying attention. Who buys all of that drama? Some director decided to mush in all of the love quotes such as "I can't live without you, you complete me, you are my everything, let's just run away together."

Once the movie was over, I turned to Amy and smiled. She kissed me, and I kissed her back. It got late, I knew I needed to go home, as much as I didn't want to I did. I must have kissed her a million times before I left though.

I walked through the door and heard my foster parents talking.

"I don't know Margaret, he's just a boy." my foster dad said.

"Bill! He's a dad now, we have to let him do the things that we did with him." Margaret said.

"I'm not letting you do this he's just a boy!" Bill said.

"Fine, tomorrow we'll talk to him, Bill you must understand he _is_ getting older. He's responsible." She said and left the room, I quickly went downstairs into my room.

What could they have possible been talking about?

**A/N: Alright I felt like writing a little sneak peak so here it is:**

I left the room leaving Margaret and Bill alone. I couldn't run fast enough I was just too happy. I ran all the way to Amy's house, almost hitting a tree on the way. I rang the doorbell about six times in a row.

"Come on Amy you're going to love this…" I muttered under my breath as I waited for the door to open. The door finally opened and I stepped in. I wrapped my arms against her and kissed her, we pulled apart and she smiled.

"Hi Ricky!" She said happily.

"Amy guess what!" I said overjoyed.

"What?" She asked nervously.

"You're not going to believe this but…." I said.

"But what Ricky? Come one tell me!" She said.

I took a deep breath, I was so excited to get here that I didn't even know how to say it.

**A/N: Alright guys, i was told that i messed up in this chapter saying that they went to pick up John, but in the last chapter i wrote that they picked him up. I am so incredibly sorry for the mix up. My computer had crashed while i was working on these two chapters, so i had to re-do it. I deleted the chapter and i think i fixed it, if i didn't i'm really sorry. Thanks to Haley Porter, who let me know :) Again i am so sorry about that.**


	8. Flashback

**A/N: hey guys, I absolutely hate fast-forwarding so much time, but I really wanted to get the story moving.**

**Ricky's POV**

A year later I woke up, the sun's shine peeked through my windows. The sky was as blue as ever, the day was just perfect. I went upstairs and made a bowl of cereal. The house was quiet, just me and my bowl of Cheerios. I was halfway done with my breakfast when my foster parents stepped into the room.

I sat there confused and hungry. They looked at me; they had a nervous look on their faces. Margaret took a deep breath before talking.

"Ricky, Bill and I have been talking…" She said.

"We want you to be the best dad you can be, we want John's life to be filled with happiness." Bill said.

"He's a very happy two and a half year old." I stated.

"I know, and I want you three to spend some time together. The three of you are a family. You, Amy, and John." Bill said.

"We do, every week…." I told them. "What's going on?"

"Ricky, Bill and I want you three to take a vacation. We saved up enough money; we want our grandson to go to Disneyland! You leave tomorrow." She said happily.

I sat there, shocked. My spoon dropped into the bowl of cheerios. It splattered on my shirt which snapped me into focus.

"What?" I asked again not sure that I heard the correct thing.

"We want to give you, Amy, and John a five day stay at Disney." Bill said happily.

"No way! You guys are the best! Thank you!" I said and hugged them. Excitement filled me, I felt happier then ever. They handed me the papers with all of the information, everything was planned out.

I left the room leaving Margaret and Bill alone. I couldn't run fast enough I was just too happy. I ran all the way to Amy's house, almost hitting a tree on the way. I rang the doorbell about six times in a row.

"Come on Amy you're going to love this…" I muttered under my breath as I waited for the door to open. The door finally opened and I stepped in. I wrapped my arms against her and kissed her, we pulled apart and she smiled.

"Hi Ricky!" She said happily.

"Amy guess what!" I said overjoyed.

"What?" She asked nervously.

"You're not going to believe this but…." I said.

"But what Ricky? Come one tell me!" She said.

I took a deep breath, I was so excited to get here that I didn't even know how to say it.

"We're going to Disney!" I shouted.

John walked in.

"Dada!" He said and jumped into my arms.

I hugged him and placed him down on his feet.

"What are you talking about Ricky?" She asked me confusedly.

"Margaret and Bill paid for a five day trip to Disney, for the three of us!" He said

"Oh my gosh that's amazing!" She said and hugged me.

"Yuck." John said and walked away.

Amy giggled and she kissed me.

"When do we leave?" She asked.

"Tomorrow." I said smiling, I stared into her eyes.

"You do realize about the sleeping situation right?" She asked.

"Yeah, we'd have to sleep in the same bed, nothing will happen because John is right by us." I told her.

"Okay." She said blushing.

Amy left to go start packing. I walked with John up to his room so we could pack.

"First we need two shirts." I told him.

I opened the draw and took a shirt out he placed it in the suitcase. It was a mini suitcase just for him.

"We need another one." I told him.

He giggled and I picked him up, I spun his around. John's giggles and shrieks of laughter filled the room. Amy walked in and smiled.

"What is going on in here?" She asked smiling brightly.

"Uh oh," I said to john. "Mommy found us!"

Both of us ran to Amy and hugged her. John went back to packing his stuff and I talked to Amy.

"Are you all packed?" I asked her.

"Yeah just about. Are you?" She asked.

"Well I don't live here." I told her.

"You know what I mean." She said and playfully punched me.

"No, I'm going to pack tonight." I told her.

I walked back to John, who he had picked up a handful of shirts and stuffed them into his bag.

"John, you can't just wear t-shirts." I told him laughing.

"Yes!" He said giggling

"You funny little boy." I said and tickled him.

"Dada stop!" he said laughing. I stopped and froze. I got a flashback to when I was seven.

"_**Dad please stop!" I cried.**_

_**My dad just kept trying to keep me from screaming.**_

"_**DAD NO! STOP ENOUGH PLEASE!" I begged hysterically crying.**_

_**God, please let him stop please. I haven't done anything please make him stop already! I thought to myself.**_

"_**Shut up Ricky!" He said and wouldn't let me go.**_

"_**I want mommy!" I screamed.**_

"_**Mom's outside smoking." He said.**_

"_**MOMMY!" I screamed as loud as possible.**_

"_**Mom's not going to help you; she's just as bad as me." He told me.**_

"_**Mommy doesn't do this!" I yelled at him.**_

"_**Don't you dare yell at me!" he said and slapped me. "And for your information your mother backs me up on EVERYTHING I do."**_

I snapped out of my flashback and into reality. Amy rushed over to me, tears ran down my face. John stopped giggling and looked at me.

"John, can you go downstairs for a second? Grandma is down there with Aunt Ashley talk to them for a while." She told him. John walked out of the room he must have walked into the kitchen because I heard Anne saying hello to him.

She rushed over to me and hugged me.

"Ricky what's the matter?" She asked once the embrace had ended.

"I'm scared Amy." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"When I heard him say 'Daddy stop!' it brought back memories, bad memories. I wish I could forget them, but I can't I just can't. Stupid memories of Bob, I just wish that they'd go away!" I said.

Amy hugged me, as she hugged me she said "Ricky you are NOT like your father. You are a better man." She said.

"How do you know? How do I know? Amy, I'm scared that when he turns six or seven I'll be like him. When I was really young Bob wasn't like that, it's when I turned five that he started." I told her.

"Ricky, you will never be like him. You are so much stronger than you think, _so _much. Ricky I promise you that you'll never be like that. You're so kind, gentle, forgiving, sweet, loving, considerate, and wonderful person I've ever met. Your father was not like that, or he wouldn't have done those things to you." She told me.

"How do you know, how does anybody know? The only person who would know would be my drug-addict and alcoholic mother! With all the drugs she's done who knows what's going through her mind and what she still remembers!" I said.

"Ricky, are you still going to counseling?" She asked me.

I had forgotten all about that, I haven't been there in years.

"No." I told her.

"Maybe you should go, I would go with you." She said.

"I don't know Amy, and even if I did go I wouldn't want you going. I don't want you to hear all of these things." I said.

"What? Ricky I know all of those things, I know what happened to you." She said.

"Remember when you had a doctor's appointment and you were going to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl? Remember how Ben wanted to go? You said no, because it'd be uncomfortable. That's how I feel Amy, I love you so much but it just makes me uncomfortable." I told her.

"Alright, but Ricky, I think you should go, even if you think you're okay." She said and kissed me.

I thought about that, it'd probably reassure me that I'm not like my father. I know I'll go back to that.


	9. Vacation

**Amy's POV**

A day later we had finally arrived in Disney. Once we walked to the park entrance.__ We saw Cinderella right past the entrance so John rushed to get through the turnstile. Once we reached her he hugged her.

"Hello little boy, what's your name?" She asked happily.

"John!" He said.

"That's such a nice name." She said.

"Thank you!" He said.

"Well John, how would you like it if you and your family stayed in Cinderella's castle for five days?" She asked him

"WOW!" He shouted excitedly.

She held Johns hand as he happily walked with her to the castle, Ricky held my hand, our fingers intertwined and we followed them.

"Cindy, why are we gonna stay here?" He asked

"Because you walked through the lucky turnstile and you won a five day stay here, no charge!" She said smiling.

"Yay!" He said and he hugged her again. I giggled at that, he was so cute.

We walked into the elevator that brought us into the suite. Up about five or six floors our suite awaited. Two bedrooms and two bathrooms, and a kitchen. It was absolutely amazing. We then walked into Disneyland. John, who was in Ricky's arms, was shocked at all of the people more than the rides.

"Mommy! Look at people!" He said.

"I see john." I said smiling and we walked to the first ride. Ricky, John, and I went on a mini-roller coaster with him.

"Whee!" John shrieked happily as we went down a hill.

After hours of fun we found out that we were having dinner at Cinderella's castle. I held John's hand and John's other hand was held by Ricky. The three of us walked downstairs to the castle. We walked inside to see that it was busy; we still waited about five minutes.

"Hi, you're the family in the suite aren't you?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah." Ricky said.

"Oh well then you're supposed to be seated at the royal table." He said.

"The royal table?" Amy asked.

"Yes, you three will be visited by most of the Disney characters." He said.

We walked over to the "royal table" I sat next to Ricky and John sat in front of us. Before we even looked at the menu Prince Charming came over to us.

"Are you a real Prince?!" John shouted.

"John calm down." I said softly while smiling.

"Yes I am John." He said.

"How do you know my name?" he asked amazed that the prince "knew him."

"I know every boy and girl." Prince Charming said.

"You know my mom too?" John asked.

"Yes your mother Amy is a _very_ pretty woman." I blushed as he took my hand and kissed it.

"Hi I'm Anna and I'll be your waitress, can is tart you off with and drinks?" She asked.

"John what do you want?" I asked him softly.

"Apple Juice!" He said happily.

"Alright apple juice." The waitress said laughing.

"I'll have iced tea." I said.

"Make that two please." Ricky said smiling.

"Alright, I'll be right back to take your order." She said and left.

I looked over at Ricky who had an odd look on his face.

"What's the matter?" I asked laughing.

"That Prince Charming…." He said getting angry.

"I love you Ricky." I said and kissed him. "And I love you when you're jealous too."

A few minutes later our orders were taken. As we waited for our food we were visited be the little mermaid, sleeping beauty, stitch, Woody from Toy Story, and Hercules. John smiled and laughed every time. Our dinner came out, it was great. Everything cooked perfectly.

"Mommy, is Ben my daddy?" John asked.

Ricky almost choked on the food that he was eating. I nearly spit out all of the tea that I was drinking.

"What makes you say that?" I asked very confused.

"Well you used to spend time with him, and he knows me." John said.

"A lot of people know you John." I told him.

"But he knows foods I like and my favorite toy." He told me.

"He used to spend time here, but not anymore." I told John. "He's not your father sweetie."

"Besides you call me daddy all the time, I thought that you knew I was your dad." Ricky said.

"Yeah but Cindy's got a step mommy so I thought that you were my step daddy." John tried to explain.

"So you think I'm evil?" Ricky said laughing.

"No!" John said and smiled.

"John, Ricky's your father, Ben isn't. Be happy he isn't, he's not a very nice man." I told John.

"Okay, I love you daddy." He said and took a bit out of his dinner.

"I love you too John." He said

Once we finished our dinner we decided to go on a few more rides. Ricky and I held hands and John walked right in front of us. We walked to the carousel, Magic Carpet Ride, Haunted Mansion ride, and we visited a few more Disney characters. We then walked up to Cinderella's Castle to see the fireworks show. We sat on the edge of the curb waiting for the show to start. John sat on my lap and Ricky put his arm around my waist.

"Mommy when's the show gonna start?" John asked quietly.

"Soon." I said.

"Are you excited John?"Ricky asked.

"Yes!" John answered

Just then music began playing and the fireworks started, Beautiful fireworks filled the sky. Everywhere you looked there was color. Every time a firework went off John would laugh and point it out to Ricky and I.

Once the show ended Ricky kissed me.

"Mommy I'm tired" John said yawning.

"Alright John, we'll go to bed." I said smiling at him.

Ricky carried John and we went up the elevator to our suite. Ricky tucked John into his bed. I kissed him goodnight, then Ricky did.

We shut John's door and I picked up my pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. Once I finished changing I got into bed, Ricky came and lay next to me. I kissed him goodnight and went to bed. Ricky wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him.

I was woken up the next morning by John, who ran in and pulled himself onto the bed.

"Mommy!" He shouted.

I looked up at him, then at the clock. It was eight thirty.

"John I'll be right there. Do you want to play with your toys for a while?" I asked.

"Okay!" He said and went to his bedroom.

"Ricky." I said softly as I tried to shake him awake.

He didn't want to get up. So I leaned in, and kissed him. I knew he woke up because he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. Once we pulled apart I looked at him, his hair slightly messed up, smiling, and he looked tired.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I whispered and smiled.

We got up and got ready. I walked into John's room and found him playing. I picked him up and hugged him.

"Good morning John!" I said

"Morning mommy!" He said smiling.

"Morning John!"Ricky said coming into the room.

"Morning Daddy!" He said and hugged Ricky.

The three of us walked into the park and went on more rides. We spent the whole day in the park going on so many rides.

Three days later we had to leave. We went on the plane and flew back to the airport. About two hours later we were home. We walked through the door and my mother immediately rushed towards us.

"I missed you guys so much!" She said hugging the three of us.

Ricky had a confused look on his face.

"Yes Ricky I missed you too." She said laughing

John had been asleep in Ricky's arms so we put him to bed. It was just the three of us, my mom, Ricky, and me. My mom's phone started to ring.

"Hello? Yeah, oh no, really? Alright I'll be right there."She said and hung up.

"I'm really sorry guys; I just got called in, one of the architecture plans failed." She said.

"Failed? How?" I asked.

"The measurements weren't right." She said.

She walked out the door and then it was just Ricky and I. We sat facing each other across the table.

"Ricky," I started. "What do you say about moving in?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, well I'm seventeen and you're eighteen. Soon I'll be eighteen too." I told him.

"Amy that's crazy!" he said.

"Ricky I love you. I'm crazy and a little weird, I'm even mean but I don't think that moving in would be that bad." I told him.

Ben walked through the door,

"Can I see John?" He asked.

"Um yeah I guess, why?" I asked.

"I felt like seeing him." Ben said.

"Alright." I said and let him go upstairs.

"Should we check on them?" Ricky said after a few minutes.

"Nah, Ben is good with John. He can handle him." I said.

"Alright, back to what we were talking about… this is crazy Amy!" He said.

"You don't want to live with me?" I asked disappointed.

"Amy, I would _love_ to live with you, but it just wouldn't work." He asked.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Amy we're only kids!" He said.

"Yeah kids who have a kid." I told him, I thought he'd understand.

"Amy let's just forget about this." He said.

"Why? So you can just give up spending those nights with Adrian?" I asked getting angry.

"I am NOT spending any time with Adrian!" He shouted.

"Oh aren't you? Why'd you get your own apartment? EVERYONE knows that it's so you can be with Adrian without her parents around!" I shouted.

He slammed his hands on the table.

"HOW COULD YOU ACCUSE ME OF THAT?!" He asked "I LOVE YOU!"

"YEAH LIKE YOU LOVED EVERY ONE OF THOSE GIRLS!" I shouted.

"DON'T DO THIS AMY! IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU WOULD I HAVE TAKEN YOU TO DISNEYLAND?" He asked.

"DONT YOU DARE TURN THE TABLES ON ME! I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHY YOU WONT MOVE IN. WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR ABOUT TWO AND A HALF OR THREE YEARS!" I shouted.

"I'M NOT READY FOR THAT!" he shouted.

I stopped, pain ripped through my heart, why wasn't he ready? He wasn't ready to have a baby, but he dealt with it. He wasn't ready to be a father, but he became one. So why wouldn't he just move in?

I don't know how long we argued for, it seemed like forever. I just wanted it to end.


	10. I Am So Sorry

**A/N: Hey guys, alright I thought that I should show you what's going through John's mind. Ricky and Amy's POV could only give so much information, so I'm switching it up. This is happening while Ricky and Amy are fighting in the last chapter.**

**John's POV**

I was in my room when Ben came in, I heard my mommy and daddy yelling downstairs. Ben came up and smiled at me.

"Hi Ben!" I said happily, and continued playing with my toys.

"Hey John. You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I came back from Disney!" I shouted

"That sounds fun." Ben said.

"It was, Ben how do you know me?" I asked him.

"I used to be your mommy's husband." He said.

"HOW COULD YOU ACCUSE ME OF THAT?!" I heard daddy yell at mommy from downstairs.

"Why do mommy and daddy fight?" I asked Ben.

"Everyone fights at some point. I'm sure that you sometimes get mad at Ricky or your mother." He says.

"Why do we fight?" I asked him.

"A lot of people wonder why we fight, I think it's to make our relationships with other people stronger." Ben said.

"That's weird." I said giggling.

"Oh is it?" Ben said laughing and tickled me.

I hugged Ben.

"Thank you Ben." I said.

He hugged me back.

"You welcome John." He said.

"DONT YOU DARE TURN THE TABLES ON ME!" I heard my mom shout.

"Ben I think I'm gonna go to bed." I told him.

"Alright." He said, he tucked me in and shut off the lights and closed the door.

I fell asleep listening to my mommy and daddy yell, I wish they'd stop. Ben says everybody gets into fights. They'll stop soon.

I woke up and stretched. I ran downstairs to eat breakfast and then spend the day with mommy and daddy.

"Mommy where's daddy?" I asked.

"He's not here right now." She said.

"What happened last night?" I asked scared.

"Daddy and I had a disagreement. We just didn't get along." She told me.

"I heard you, it sounded like a fight." I told her.

"Oh sweetie." She said and broke down and cried, she hugged me. "I'm so sorry you had to hear that. Daddy and I will be okay I promise."

She stopped crying and looked at me.

"Let's go to daddy's house." She said.

"Alright!" I said and I picked my shoes up and brought them over to mommy, she put them on and then she put my jacket on me.

We got into the car and I sat in my car seat. We drove over to daddy's house and knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hi." Mommy said, her hair was wet from the rain and her long button up coat had rain drops on it. She held my hand as she talked to him.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"I wanted to apologize." She said.

"Don't." He said not looking at her, he didn't want to look her in the eye. "Come inside." He said.

They sat down on a couch but I ran into daddy's room to jump on the bed. I could hear them from where I was.

"Ricky, I am so sorry. I was stupid, you don't have to move in. it'll-"mommy started saying.

He must have kissed her or something because she stopped talking and he didn't say anything, I peeked out of the doorway to see. Yup, they were kissing alright.

"Amy I want to move in, I really do. I just think that right now isn't a good time." He said.

"Alright." She said smiling

He hugged her.

"John you can stop peeking from the doorway and come out." Daddy said laughing, he didn't even turn around.

I ran to them and jumped onto the couch in between them. They hugged me.

"How did you know?" I asked daddy.

"I know everything." He said laughing.

"No!" I said laughing.

Mommy laughed and I hugged daddy. Daddy, Mommy and I went outside to walk around the neighborhood. Daddy had to stop downstairs though, Ben's daddy wanted to talk to him.

Ricky stepped into the office and mommy carried me over to Ben. Who was on his break?

"Look its Ben!" Mommy said happily.

"Hi Amy." He said smiling and she gave him a friendly hug.

My mommy and Ben may not love each other but I'm glad they're friends.

"Ben!" I said.

"Hey little guy." He said.

"I'm not so little!" I said.

"You're smaller than me!" Ben said.

I giggled and mommy picked me up again. Daddy came out smiling when he saw me laughing.

"Daddy!" I said.

I ran and hugged him.

We said goodbye to Ben and drove home.


	11. A Pleasant Surprise

**Ricky's POV**

I was driving when Amy turned to me.

"Are you going to say what Leo had to say to you?" She asked curiously.

"Does it matter?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, if it makes you grin like that I think it does." She said holding my hand.

I pulled the car to a stop when we reached a red light.

"He asked if I could take Bonnie's spot, she'll be out of the hospital in two and a half weeks but she'll be resting for three months. He thinks that I'll do a good job in her place." I told them

"Oh my gosh!" Amy shrieked. "Ricky I'm so proud of you!" She said.

"Tonight I wanted to take you out to dinner; Margaret offered to watch John overnight. So we could stay out as long as we wanted." I whispered to her, so John wouldn't hear.

"John, guess what?" Amy said.

"What mommy?" He asked happily.

"You get to go to Margaret's house tonight!" She said happily.

"Yay!" John cheered.

I laughed and we drove home. John ran out of the car and into the house. He said he wanted to watch cartoons. I went over to her side and opened the car door for her. She smiled and stepped out. I kissed her, she placed her hand on the back of my head, and I placed my hand on her lower back. Once we pulled apart she smiled.

"I'm going to get dressed for tonight's celebration." She said and walked inside.

I leaned against my car smiling. Tonight was going to be a great night. I drove home and got changed. An hour later I picked Amy and John up. We walked into my house and Margaret came and took him to help her bake cookies. We thanked her and we drove to the restaurant.

We were seated and I looked at Amy. Her hair was in a half up half down style, her dress was a strapless dress that ended right above her knees. She is just so pretty. We ate our dinner and were just about to order dessert when I pulled a velvet box out of my pocket. I stood up and got down on one knee. Amy's eyes became watery, she was shocked. Everybody was looking at us, I was so excited.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know this chapter and the last were really short but I promise that the next chapter will be extra long. I really wanted a cliffhanger. Thanks for your reviews and encouragement ******


	12. An Unexpected Surprise

**Amy's POV**

Ricky got down on his knee and smiled. I looked around, everyone was either staring or giving us odd looks. Ricky smiled anyway and looked up at me.

"Amy I love you and I want to know," He said and opened the box. "Will you move in with me?"

I laughed, there was not a ring inside the box, but a small silver key. Engraved in the key was:

Amy+Ricky

Room: 171

"Yes!" I said, I hugged him and kissed him. We sat back down and smiled at each other.

I looked at him and thought for a second. "I thought you didn't want to move in." I said.

"Amy I always wanted to move in with you, always. I just had been waiting for an excuse to go out to dinner and do… well this whole scene." He said.

"So the argument…?" I asked.

"Meant nothing." He said.

He held my hand from across the table. I smiled he was too sweet.

The waitress came out smiling. "Congratulations on your engagement. "She said.

We looked at each other and laughed. "We're not engaged." I said.

"I'm sorry?" She asked confused.

"We're moving in together." I said showing her the key.

She gave us a look as if we were pathetic. She was maybe a year or two older than us. To her we were just kids; she didn't know who we were.

We finished dinner and went back to Ricky's house, my soon to be new house. We sat in the living room cuddling and watching TV. He had his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest. We had a blanket covering us, we just watched romantic movies. Eventually we stopped watching and were… well, making out.

All of a sudden he scooped me up into his arms. He carried me into his bedroom. He hesitated before placing me on the bed,

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I took a second to think. I remembered about two and a half was scared to death, the fright was all because of this.

*FLASHBACK*

_I paced around the bathroom scared to death. Three minutes to go, either a pink plus sign or a minus sign. I paced around more._

_How could I do something so stupid? _

_He doesn't really care if you're pregnant or not. He only wanted you for that one night._

_I shook those thoughts from my head._

_I looked at my French horn, thank God I hid the test in there, and mom would freak out if she knew that I could be pregnant._

_I stopped pacing; my thoughts were scaring me too much._

_OH NO! What if I am pregnant, I may have to tell her. Dad will kill the guy. No, I wouldn't let him it was just as much my fault as it was Ricky's. Oh Ricky, how hot he was. _

_Let's just hope I'm not pregnant, breathe Amy Breathe! If you stay positive everything'll be okay. Mom will never know, once the test comes out negative you'll just take it outside to the trash can and nobody will see it. _

_I began pacing again, but I stopped once I saw the results. I looked into the mirror. A few weeks ago, I stood here brushing my hair and getting ready for band camp, thinking it'd be like every other year. Our band goes to nationals. I had no intention of getting pregnant, but here I am this little pink plus sign haunting me. I stuck it back in the box and ran outside into the front door, I threw it in the garbage then covered it with a newspaper just to make sure dad didn't see it._

_I collapsed onto my knees and sobbed; I looked up to the sky and wondered. Why?_

*END FLASHBACK*

I remembered here I was, in Ricky's arms. Supposed to be telling him either its okay or no it's not. Then I thought:

_It's alright to be nervous. Accidents don't happen often. I mean how often do you hear about plane crashes or ten people dying in a fire? But an accident such as getting pregnant would be different. _

I forced those thoughts out of my head, and softly said "it's alright"

I woke up the next morning, I opened my eyes. I sat up, forgetting where I was. I then remembered I was at Ricky's apartment. I looked for Ricky, he wasn't there. I heard someone in the kitchen. I quietly slipped my clothes from yesterday on and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered quietly.

"Good morning." I said.

He kissed me, placing his hands on my waist. I placed my arms loosely around his neck. Once we pulled apart he stared at me smiling.

"Wow." He said.

"Yeah." I said in agreement.

I saw John watching cartoons, I stared at him for a minute then looked at Ricky.

"When?" I asked him.

"Early this morning I picked him up." He told me.

I went over to the carpet and hugged John. I walked over to Ricky and smiled at him.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked smiling back.

"Well, I was thinking about moving in." I told him.

"I know I can't wait!" He said.

I spend another hour or two at his house, and then he drove me back to my house. John wanted to spend time with his dad while I talked to my parents.

"No, no, no, no, no absolutely not!" My mother said.

"Mom! I am seventeen years old almost eighteen and you still won't let me move in with my boyfriend?" I asked.

"No! You're better off here where I can help you." She said.

"Help me?" I asked angrily. "Mom if you think that going out every night is helping me then you're wrong! I have to ask Ricky to come over every night and help with John. You promised that you'd help me out with my baby and you did nothing. You only got a job which was really to show dad that you were fine without him!"

Once I was done I stormed up to my room and flopped on my bed. I cried into my pillow. I was acting like such a baby, I didn't care. I cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I went to the bathroom a got a cool wet cloth. I wiped my face and tried to calm down. I heard voices downstairs.

" I'm sure Amy was just upset. We were really looking forward to this." He said.

"What is that?" My dad asked

"A key to my apartment."He said.

"Ricky it's very sweet that you got it engraved, Amy just isn't ready for this yet." My mother said.

"How do you know Anne?" He asked.

"Because, she just stormed off like a child, and cried for two hours. Does that show responsibility?" My father said.

"I don't care what you guys think of me anymore because I'm going to tell you the truth. I love Amy a lot. More than I've ever loved someone. She _**is**_ responsible no matter what you say, because she had to become responsible once she had your grandson. I don't care if you hate me but I'm telling you the truth. Neither of you have really spent much time with your grandson or spent much time with Amy because you're too busy with your own lives." had he told them

"Ricky!" Anne snapped.

"Let me finish." he said angrily.

"Let Amy come with me, she'll be loved and cared for. We can live a happy life, we're not getting married. We're just living together because she does spend most of her time here with John… alone." He said.

"Ricky I suggest you leave." Anne said angrily.

"Not until I get an answer, a real answer, the answer you know is right. I know you don't want to see her leave but she _has _to, she has a son now." he told them.

I walked down the stairs, and stood next to him. My mom's eyes welled up with tears.

"Fine, go be young and in love." My dad said.

I smiled and hugged Ricky. He really would do this for me. We packed all of my stuff up and brought it to Ricky's house about three hours later. John came and he was so happy that we were finally all together.

Weeks passed and the three of us grew closer together. I was finally 18 and Ricky was 18. He and I graduated together and we were finally out of Grant High school. Which was good, because the drama that was about to occur wouldn't be broadcasting around the school.

**A/N: Hi everybody, sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy lately, so I hope you liked the twist:) I wasn't sure if I was actually going to make it a real proposal or not, I'm not sure if I actually want them to get married. I want to make it a little more realistic, not many teens get married at 18. So, I left a small cliffhanger! Thanks for your support and Encouragement :)**

**-Manda **


	13. I Want What's Best For You

**Ricky's POV**

I came home one day, John was playing in his room and Amy sat at the kitchen table holding something.

"Ames what's wrong?" I asked.

I looked at her, she was pale white and staring into space. I noticed mascara tracks down the side of her face. She'd been crying.

"Babe?" I asked.

"I was wrong." She said.

"What?" I asked sitting down, I still couldn't figure out what she was holding.

"That night when we were celebrating your promotion. We came home; you asked me if it was alright before placing me on your bed. I thought about what could happen, pushing away any negative thoughts. I lied to myself saying 'it won't happen again, it can't happen again.' I was wrong Ricky. I'm pregnant, for real." She told me.

I froze, coldness rand through my veins I was scared, really scared. She showed me what was in her hands. A pregnancy test. I saw that she was wearing a baby doll top trying to hide her small baby bump.

"How long…?" I asked.

"Four months, I can't believe I didn't figure this out sooner." She said quietly.

"You didn't notice when you skipped two months?!" I asked getting angry.

"I LIED TO MYSELF THAT NIGHT! I WANTED TO PRETEND EVERYTHING WAS GOING TO BE FINE!" She shouted at me.

"You never even thought of telling me that something was up? Did you go to the doctor or something!?!" I yelled furiously.

"No! I was too scared. Ricky I _just_ got out of high school and I find out I'm having another baby!" She yelled back.

"I thought you trusted me!" I shouted. "I thought that we could tell each other thing!"

"We can! It's just…" She said.

"It's just what Amy? Too big of a shock? Amy I love you and I thought that we told each other everything. Especially something like _this_!"I said.

"I'm sorry."She said and broke down crying.

She placed both of her hands on the baby bump. And looked down at it. I can't believe I'm going through this again. I can't believe she has to go through _that_ again.

She ran into the bathroom, I heard her puking in there so I ran in and kept her hair out of her face. We sat on the cool bathroom floor, our backs leaning against the wall. She kept her hands on the bump.

"Did you go to a doctor today?" I asked.

"Yeah, after I took the test." She said.

"Is everything alright?" I asked

She nodded

"I knew that I was, it's just I didn't want to be pregnant." She said.

"It'll be alright Ames. I know it will." I said trying to be comforting.

I placed my hand on Amy's stomach, our baby was in there.

*FLASHBACK*

_I walked through the halls of Grant High school. Everyone looked at me as if I was some kind of killer. I knew I got a girl pregnant, I knew that I wasn't a nice guy, I knew that I wasn't the best boyfriend to anybody, why now do they choose to hate me?_

"_Hey." Adrian said sternly._

"_Hey. "I said placing my hands on her waist._

"_I know about what you did with Amy at band camp-" She said._

"_Adrian, I was the one who told you…" I said cutting her off_

"_Let me finish, but you got her pregnant! Ricky how could you do this, you never make mistakes like this!" She said angrily._

"_Who are you my mom?" I asked angrily and walked away._

_I walked up to Amy, Ben had one hand around her and the other one carrying her books. I smirked, as if we didn't know she was his._

_I walked up to her and smiled._

"_Yes?" Amy asked annoyed._

"_Can we talk?" I asked._

"_Sure." She said without emotion, she did not look me in the eyes when she said that._

"_**Alone**__." I said to Ben._

"_Hey she's my girlfriend and what-"He said._

_I cut him off "whatever you say to her involves me." I mocked him then continued. "No Ben, this involves Amy, Me, and The baby. Do you hear the word Ben anywhere in there?" I asked._

_I grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her aside._

"_I'm sorry." I said._

"_What?" She asked, she looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. She bit her lip, she ran her fingers through her hair and placed her hand on her stomach, there was barely a bump. If nobody had said anything nobody would have been able to tell._

"_I'm sorry Amy, I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't really." I said._

"_Then why did you pressure me? Why did I have to fall for you? Once I knew all of the other girls' history with you, I knew it was clear what you wanted me for. I knew it but I loved you anyways. Yes I did love Ricky, the player." She had told me._

"_I did not pressure you! You could have said no whenever but you told me that it was alright. Besides it's not like you couldn't have done anything. What about the morning after pill?" I asked her._

"_Don't turn the tables on me! I'm the one who has the proof of band camp, I have to have this baby, and I have to live with these memories forever!" She said._

"_No Amy you don't have to do anything." I said._

"_Ricky I have to do certain things, luckily some I can control. The first thing I'm going to do is make sure that you will never be involved in this baby's life ever!" She yelled._

_She started to walk away but I pulled her back._

"_That's not fair Amy, it's my baby too!" I said._

"_Yeah he may be your son, but I'm his mom."She said._

"_Amy I've changed, I want to be a dad, I love this baby, I love this baby more than I've ever loved anyone." I told her._

"_Are you capable of loving someone?" she asked and walked away._

_*_END FLASHBACK*

I snapped back into reality, the white tile floor felt nice. Amy kept her hands on her baby bump.

"We're going to keep the baby right?" I asked.

"Of course, I raised John, I can raise another kid." She said.

"I?" I asked her feeling a little hurt.

"Sorry, _we_ raised John." She said blushing.

"It's alright." I said.

We went over to George's for Dinner, Anne was over. We were at the table, when Amy got up and ran to the bathroom, she puked. I ran after her to make sure she was okay. I took out a towel and wiped her face off so that she didn't look so pale. I hoped the cool water would help her.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"You're welcome." I said.

We walked back to the table.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" Ashley asked.

"Like what?" Amy asked.

"Like why you just ran to the bathroom and puked?" Anne asked.

"It's nothing." Amy said.

"Amy, it's something." I whispered.

"Mom, Dad…." Amy said.

Ashley cleared her throat obnoxiously.

"Ashley." Amy said through her teeth. "I'm pregnant."

"Again?!" George said.

"Please don't be mad. The baby isn't due for _months_." She said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ashley said.

"Nope." Amy said quietly.

"Ricky, have you ever thought about donating to a sperm bank? Maybe it'll be easier for the women there to get pregnant." Ashley said sarcastically.

"ASHLEY!" Anne snapped.

"What? It's true it's the second and a half time! You'd think that they'd know by now to be extra careful." Ashley said.

"And a half?" George asked.

"They got scared, they thought were pregnant once." Ashley told them.

"You told her?" I asked Amy.

"I had to explain the receipt." She told me.

"Why'd you give her the receipt?" I asked.

"I got the wrong medicine!"Amy whispered.

"So she found out because we bought the medicine and the tests at the same time, so they were on the same receipt?!" I asked.

"Ashley, your mother and I would like to talk to _them _alone." George said

Ashley left and it was just the two of us. Ashley took John with her, they went upstairs to Ashley's room to play.

"How could you two be so… so STUPID?!" George yelled.

"George…" Anne said trying to keep him calm.

"It was hard enough the first time! Why won't you get it through your thick heads? You had a baby together, maybe history shouldn't repeat itself if you know what I mean…" He said.

"I know what you mean." I said quietly.

Amy slapped my hand under the table.

"Dad history will repeat itself; it's going to happen when you're in a serious relationship." Amy said.

"It doesn't have to! We don't want another mistake!" George yelled.

"JOHN IS AND _**NEVER**_ WILL BE A MISTAKE. HE IS THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME." Amy yelled.

"I didn't mean it like that! You know that! Get out, I want to talk to your mother alone!" George said angrily.

Amy ran outside of the house, it was fall. She shouldn't be out there without a coat. I brought her plaid button down coat out to her. I could see her breath in front of her face, she was sobbing, and she just leaned against the wall and placed her hands on her baby bump.

"It's alright." I said wrapping her into a hug.

"R-Ricky I l-love this b-baby." She said.

I wiped the tears off of her face and looked at her. "I know you do, I do too. Your father may not appreciate the fact that this is the second baby we're having but really, I think it's a good thing."

George came out and he put his hands on Amy's shoulders as if he was about to shake her.

"Ames, we need to get rid of this baby. I know it's going to break your heart, but a second baby is something you cannot handle." He said.

She pulled away from his grip.

"It's too late dad!" She said.

"No Ames, it's not too late." He said sadly.

"I love this baby and I'm going to keep it. I have family of my own. Maybe a little earlier than expected but John loves me, Ricky loves me, and this baby will most likely love me." Amy told him.

"Amy think seriously, an eighteen year old raising her second child?" He asked.

"I am thinking seriously, and I'm not alone. Ricky will be there, and when John finds out I'm sure he'd going to want to play with the baby." She said.

"Amy this isn't some fairytale. If you expect it all to work out, think again. You have to support two children and you two are working. You have to pay the bills and the rent, it just won't be a responsible decision." He said.

She placed her hand on her stomach. And tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Dad I'm sorry. I'm raising my baby with Ricky." She said.

"Ames, the only reason I'm pushing for this is because I don't want you to have to go through all of that again. I love you Amy, you're my little girl." He said.

"I know daddy, I love you too but this baby is going to be Ricky's and my baby." She said.

She walked to her house once he left and I walked with her. We walked our hands clasped together, fingers intertwined. She went into her old bedroom and opened up her closet, in the closet she had a bunch of drawers.

"Ames, we cleared everything when we moved out." I told her.

"Not everything." She said.

"What's left?" I asked.

She pulled out a familiar shirt, I had seen her in it only once before. She held it out for me to see.

"Mimzy gave it to me. My mom was wearing it when she told Mimzy she was pregnant with me. Mimzy gave it to me when I told her that I was pregnant with John. I'm going to wear it for the rest of the night." She told me.

"Are you sure that unplanned pregnancy isn't something passed on in this family of yours?" I asked laughing.

She smiled and playfully punched me.

She went into the bathroom and changed into the shirt. The baby bump was more noticeable, but she didn't care. I held her hand and we walked downstairs. She placed the other hand on her baby bump. We were halfway down the stairs when we heard her parents arguing. We stopped walking and sat on the steps listening.

"I will _not_ let my daughter go through that again!" George said.

"George it's her decision. We may not like to see her go through that pain, but she is on her own now. She moved out, she has a stable and serious relationship, she's out of high school, and she's working. She _can _raise a family." Anne said.

"Anne, we were older when we decided to have Ashley." George said.

"George, I hate seeing her in pain and I hate seeing her puke and feel sick and see her pale. But many women go through it, George we have to let her go. She's old enough to do this, she was fifteen the first time and now she's eighteen. I don't like it either but we'll get through it and stand by her." Anne said.

I heard George sigh "I don't want my baby to go through this. I felt so bad the first time, seeing her hunched over hugging her stomach every time a contraction came. Tears flowed down her cheeks when I walked into the room. She wanted it over so badly, but now it's happening again." He said.

"I know George, I know. "Anne said.

Amy and I walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

"We're going to go home, Amy's not feeling too well." I told them.

Anne's eyes widened as she looked from my face to Amy's stomach. I thought she was staring at the bump, but she was staring at the shirt.

"That's the shirt." Anne said.

Amy nodded, her brown eyes staring into Anne's eyes. Amy's face was so pale.

"Ricky, take good care of my baby." George said.

I nodded. I walked into Ashley's room to get John. I stopped outside of the door and listened to what they were saying.

"Daddy says I'm a strong little boy." John was saying.

"Yes you are John, if you can handle the drama that goes on in your parent's life and not go insane." Ashley said.

I rolled my eyes at that, I kept listening.

"Auntie Ashley, my life is crazy. Ben told me once that he partly daddy to me, but mommy and Ricky say that Ricky is my daddy. Now mommy's been crying for a few days and daddy keeps hugging her and telling her it's alright. Grandma and grandpa are always fighting one minute, but then the next they're kissing and hugging too. You're the only one who understands." John says.

I feel bad, really bad. I didn't realize how much of the stress Amy and I feel, John also feels.

"I-it's alright J-John. I know." Ashley said.

I walked into the room, John was sitting on the bed holding a dinosaur stuffed animal. Ashley was sitting on the floor in front of him with tears in her eyes. I had never seen her cry before.

"I just came to get John." I said.

"It's alright, I knew you were listening, I'm glad you were." She said and left the room.

"Johnny I'm sorry life is crazy. But it's going to be happy now." I said.

"Why?" He asked me, his big brown eyes looked up at me.

"Because mommy is going to have a baby, you are going to have a brother or sister." I sad.

He sat there for a second staring at me; he didn't look happy or sad. But then he got up and stood on the bed, he jumped up and down

"Yay!" He shouted while jumping

I laughed and picked him up and walked downstairs. I put him on the floor and we walked over to Amy.

"We're going to leave, it's getting late." I told George and Anne.

"Alright, goodnight." Anne said.

George mumbled goodbye and we left. Amy, John and I walked over to my car, we drove home. We walked through the door and we tucked John into bed. Amy got changed while I spoke to John. John was tucked in and is at on his bed.

"I love you daddy." He said softly.

"I love you too John." I said.

I got up and turned out the lights, I shut the door almost all the way closed. I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. Amy was already in bed. She wasn't under the sheets; she was just laying on her back staring at the ceiling. I laid next to her, and hugged her.

"I don't want to cry anymore." She said whispering, I could hear that she was trying her hardest not to cry. I saw the tears in her eyes and she tried to hide them.

"It's alright to cry Ames." I told her.

"If I cry then I won't stop." She said tears pouring.

"It's going to be difficult, I know it will but it'll be okay, I know it will."

**A/N: Hey everyone, okay I think a few chapters ago I promised a super duper long chapter. Well I wasn't planning on it being **_**this**_** long but I guess I just couldn't find a spot to split it into 2 chapters. I just want to make it clear that I wasn't trying to make George a mean father, I just want to show that he really feels bad for his daughter and is only trying to look out for her, even if it means… well giving up the baby. I really hope you guys like this chapter I worked really hard on it. Thanks for the support and encouragement :) **


	14. A Walk Down Main Street Or Memory Lane

**Amy's POV**

A month had passed, I sat up in bed and looked down at my stomach.

"More than halfway there." I said to myself softly.

Ricky woke up he looked up at me.

"Did you say something?" He asked.

"I'm more than halfway there today."I told him.

"Halfway where?" He asked.

I stared at him for a second, how could he forget. I looked at him, then to my stomach, and back to him.

"Oh!" He said. "_There._"

He kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I pulled apart first, knowing that I had a busy day ahead of me.

"Ames." He whined.

"I'd love to stay but I have to get up." I told him

"Don't leave me!" He said in a dramatic voice, he was mocking the characters in the movie we'd watched last night.

I giggled and kissed him once more. I got up, and went into the bathroom to shower and get changed. I went downstairs smiling and made breakfast for my two favorite boys.

"Good Morning." John said sleepily as he walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning." I said pleasantly and placed the pancakes on the table for John to eat.

I sat down with John and we ate. Ricky came in with a wife beater and a pair of jeans on, he just got hotter and hotter every day. He sat down and ate with us.

"John today we're going to go shopping for the baby." I told John.

"Really?" John said unenthusiastically

"Yes." Ricky told him.

"I don't like shopping." John said.

"We can drop you off with Grandma." I told him softly.

"I don't want to go to grandmas, David is always there." John complained.

"Do you want to stay at Grandpa's and Aunt Ashley's?" I asked him.

"Can I?!" He said standing up on his chair excitedly.

"Yes John, please sit down and eat your breakfast." Ricky told him.

He sat down and ate as fast as he could. I sighed; I knew that later he'd complain to me that his tummy hurt. John went upstairs into his room to play for a while, that gave me a chance to talk to Ricky alone.

"Do you know what today is?" I asked.

"What is it?" He asked smiling.

"I know you know." I said laughing.

"Does it happen to be the anniversary of us meeting?" He asked.

"Yes, that very special night at band camp." I told him.

I laughed and we got up, both of us cleared the table and we went into John's room. Ricky picked John up and spun him around. A few hours passed and it was four o'clock. I don't know why we waited so long but we did, John got changed and the three of us drove over to my mother's house.

"Hi!" Anne said hugging all of us. "I've missed you all so much!"

"It's only been a week mom." I said.

"I know I just missed my grandson!" She said hugging and kissing him a million times.

"Someone's a little happy." Ricky whispered to me.

I giggled, we left and went over to the mall. We were in Babies R Us, when we saw a familiar face.

"Hi Can I…. oh my gosh." The woman said.

It was Betty, Betty Boykevich. Ben's stepmom.

I remember the very first day I met her, I was shocked.

*SMALL FLASHBACK *

"_Amy," Ben said. "I'd like to introduce you to Betty my father's fiancé._

_Oh my god, she's a hooker. A tight dress that stopped in the middle of her thigh, it highlighted every curve she had. It was a HUGE V neck that dipped down too low. I saw her wave at Tom. Oh my god Tom knows this hooker?! Okay I'm being a little mean but I don't know if I like the fact that she'll be around my boyfriend 24/7. I mean I know she's like thirty or something but…. No! She's not like that, she wouldn't be or else Leo wouldn't marry her. God Amy say something! She's staring at you!_

"_Hi." I said._

"_You're the girl with the baby right? Oh how is he?" She asked._

_No she's definitely not like I thought._

"_He's good thanks." I said_

_After a while we left. We were standing on my front porch when Ben smashed his lips against mine. Our noses crashed into each other but apparently he didn't care. It was an extremely long and uncomfortable kiss. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away from me. _

"_What's wrong Ames?" He asked. I wished he wouldn't call me that, I don't like it when he says it._

"_Nothing, it's just I have to go." I said and ran inside and shut the door behind me. I leaned against the door, my back facing the door and I was looking at the stairs. I felt a tear fall; I watched it on the floor. This is where uncertainty hits my relationship doesn't it? I asked myself._

*END FLASHBACK*

"Well look at you! You look great Amy." She said, she didn't notice that I was pregnant.

"Hi Betty." Ricky said.

" Oh my goodness, you look exactly the same, three years pass and you haven't changed a bit, well except for the fact that you gained a little weight." She said.

I heard Ricky try to hide a laugh.

"So you're working here?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm the manager." She said.

She left after a while, I walked over to a set of blue little overalls. I giggled at how cute they were.

"Ames, we don't know what we're having." He said.

"A baby….." I said staring at him seriously, after a minute I smiled and he smiled back.

"I mean we don't know if it's a boy or a girl." He said.

"I don't know Ricky; I think it's going to be a boy." I told him.

"How do you know?" He asked confused.

"I just feel it; I have a strong feeling that I'll be a mommy with two sons." I said.

"Alright." He said and put the clothing in the shopping cart. We continued and bought some more things for the baby, actually many more things.

We walked out of the store and packed everything into the car. He smiled at me once everything that was bought was in the car.

"Let's not drive home yet." He said.

"Ricky we can't walk home." I said.

"Let's go for a walk." He said.

"It's winter." I told him.

"Come on Ames, "He said. He took my hand and we walked away from the SUV. We walked into town and walked down Main Street.

It was beautiful, it was six o'clock and the sky was getting dark. The street lamps lit up, and I giggled it was just like a movie. Everything was perfect, and then I thought of Ben. My mind does that sometimes, I'll be thinking of one thing and then it jumps to another. I guess that the fact that this whole night was perfect just made me remember how hard Ben tried to make everything perfect. In fact, he did make everything perfect. He was perfect. No! I can't be thinking this, I'm with the guy who loves me very much and would do anything for me. I'm going to have our second baby, and we'll be a family. It has to be hormones from being pregnant, stupid hormones always make me have doubts about _everything_. Yeah, that's it. Hormones.

"Ames, what's the matter?" He asked.

I had stopped walking and been staring into space. My face was wet and cold. I placed my hands on my face, I forgot I had put mittens on them. I wiped the tears off with my mittens and continued walking with Ricky.

"So…" He said.

"So what? "I asked him.

"Why were you crying?" He asked.

"Just hormones." I said, I wonder if hormones can even do that to you. I mean like, can they really make you have doubts about someone when they're all you ever wanted?

"Alright Ames, whatever you say." He said unsatisfied with my answer.

I smiled at him, trying to get him to believe that I really was okay. He smiled back, it wasn't one of those full smiles that comes from inside. It was one of those yeah-I'll-believe-you-now-but-you'll-tell-me-later smiles. We sat down in a nearby courtyard. I remember when they put this courtyard here, about four years ago; highschoolers had handed out papers saying that they were building this courtyard. Ricky had helped them, I walked over to the wall where the children's names where engraved on a giant plaque. I took my mitten off and ran my fingers across Ricky's name. I smiled, it was about two weeks after I found out I was pregnant with John. I remember seeing him here acting like nothing had happened.

*FLASHBACK*

_I looked at him, holding a shovel leaning against the wall talking to Adrian. I hated them both, I wasn't jealous of Adrian not at all. I just hated her for liking him; I wanted him to be miserable because I was miserable. It's not fair that I have to carry this baby and he can just go on with life. I felt a hand tap on my shoulder._

"_Hi Amy." He said._

_His eyes were watery and red, his nose was red. I felt bad for him._

"_Hey Ben."I said._

"_I have to go, my allergy medicine isn't working." He said._

"_Allergy?" I asked._

"_I'm allergic to pollen." He said._

"_Oh, alright. Goodbye Ben." I said._

"_Bye Amy, I l-love y-"He started saying._

_He stopped in the middle of the sentence; he shut his eyes tight and tilted his head up to the sky, I was about to kiss him when he sneezed…right on me._

_EW! My life can't get any more humiliating. He quickly took his gardening gloves off and used them to wipe off any saliva, instead I now had a face full of mud. I knew he was nervous I wasn't mad, just humiliated. I shut my eyes desperately trying to be invisible. Of course it didn't work, so I just said goodbye and he left. I didn't want to but I looked at Ricky. He was staring at me. I cursed under my breath, why did I have to look. He walked over to me and smiled._

"_Why are you smiling?" I asked him, I was in no mood to talk to him._

"_Because you're in love with that nerd and because you have mud all over your face." He said, he pulled a napkin out of his pocket and then began to wipe my face off._

_I pushed his hand away I took my hands I wiped my own face off. "Nerd? Ben is a nice guy, and besides who says nerd anymore?" I asked._

"_I'm sure he's nice, and I'm sure you really do love him. So you must have loved it when he sneezed on you." He said laughing a little._

_I glared at him; I looked over at Adrian who was glaring at me. Boy everybody really does hate me don't they?_

"_Relax Amy it's a joke." He said. "Look, I want what's best for you and the baby. Truthfully, he's not what's best; there are a lot of guys out there who would love to be in Ben's place. You are a really sweet girl." He said._

"_You can't tell me who to date. Besides why do you care?" I asked._

"_Because, I don't want that wimp teaching my son how do play cards or knit. He's not good for you, I think that our baby could play baseball and learn to ride a bike." He said._

"_How do you know it's a boy?" I asked._

"_Alright scratch that, I think our baby should play softball and learn to shop." He said laughing._

_I started to smile, but bit my lip to hide it._

"_It's not funny Ricky. Ben is my boyfriend and he'll be good with the baby." I told him._

"_Ames, you're better off without him. Just because he says he loves you doesn't mean he actually does." He told me._

"_He does love me!" I shouted. "And don't call me Ames!"_

"_Relax Amy. Look, I've got to get back to this gardening stuff but I'd really like to talk to you about this baby." He said._

"_What makes you think I'm going to talk to you after this?" I ask._

"_Because you know that you can't resist me." He said with a goofy smirk on his face._

_I swear when he says stuff like that my heart melts. I didn't give in though, I stood there with a very, very slight smile on my face, showing that I could take a joke but denying what he said. He walked away and I went back to work on planting Sunflowers._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

I felt somebody come up from behind me and wrap their arms around me. I knew it was Ricky, the way he gently placed his hands on my stomach, the way he whispered I love you in my ear, the way he kissed my cheek. I really was in love with him.

"Do you remember this day?" He asked me quietly.

"Of course, I hate you and your conceited remarks about how I can't resist you. I also hated how you spoke about Ben….even though he sneezed on me." I said.

After is aid those last few words we both burst into laughter. I don't think I _ever_ laughed harder. He hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear: "I have a confession."

I pulled away and looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That day, was the day that I knew that I loved you. Sure you were hot and adorable at camp but I only wanted you for that one night. That day I knew that I loved you." He said.

"It makes me want to take back all of the things I said that day." I whispered.

He kissed me, we held hands and then walked back down the street.

**A/N: Hey everyone. I don't know what it is, but the last chapter and this chapter were the longest chapters. I really hope you like it, I know I skipped Amy's pregnancy with John. I kind of wished I hadn't so I decided to add a flashback. Alright I'm going to be busy this week, I'll try to write as much as I can in my free time. I would like seven reviews before I continue though, I really would like to know what you have to say because I worked extremely hard on the last two chapters and I only got like three or four reviews. So click that little button that says Review This Story/Chapter and tell me what you think. It's only seven reviews, so if 7 of you review this I'll upload yet another really long chapter**


	15. A Little More Drama

**Ricky's POV**

Amy and I had gotten home last night around 9:00 after we picked John up. He was asleep when we had arrived and we put him straight to bed. Amy and I fell asleep soon after, I can't believe in four months I'm going to be a dad again.

The sunlight shone brightly through the windows, I had forgotten to close them. I laid there in bed, staring at Amy. The light hit her hair at an angle so she looked like an angel. I smiled, at that moment she opened her eyes and gave me a funny look.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked me whispering. She smiled happily.

"You just look so beautiful." I said.

She smiled and kissed me. "Time to get up." I whispered softly.

"I don't want to get up yet." She sighed.

"I know Ames, but we've got your doctor's appointment today and John's play date, and grocery shopping." I told her.

"Okay so we'll drop John off, then go to my doctor, then pick him up and go shopping?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me." I said and kissed her.

She lay on her back, her hands resting on her stomach. After a minute she got up and headed to the shower. I headed into John's room and sat on his bed.

"Good morning John." I said gently waking him.

John woke up slowly, he blinked his eyes a few times and then smiled when he saw me.

"Hi daddy." He said

"John, are you ready to go to Bobby's house?" I asked him

"Yes." He said.

"No you're not silly! You need to get dressed and eat." I said tickling him.

John jumped out of bed (literally) and ran to the closet to get his clothes.

"Daddy I can't reach my shirt!" He said struggling to reach the navy blue t-shirt.

I got him the t-shirt and went to go check on Amy. Amy was dressed and looking at herself in the mirror, she wasn't big yet but you could tell that she was having a baby.

*FLASHBACK*

_Winter Break had ended and all of us came back to school. I walked into Ulysses S. Grant High School with Adrian at my side. I stopped when I saw Amy. Today she was six months pregnant. I looked over at Adrian whose eyes were wide open and her jaw dropped in shock._

"_What's the matter?" I asked._

"_She's HUGE!" She said._

_I rolled my eyes. "She's not huge Adrian." I told her._

"_You sure it's not twins?" She asked._

"_Yes Adrian, the doctor assured Amy it was __**a**__ baby. Not two babies, one." I told her. _

"_I don't know…" She said._

"_Adrian will you shut up?!" I asked her angrily._

"_What is your problem Ricky? I can't talk to you about Amy?" She asked, I knew that she used Amy to get me mad. She was only mad because I wouldn't come over last night._

"_I feel bad enough, I don't need to worry about twins."I told her._

"_I thought you said it wasn't twins." She argued._

_What if the doctor was wrong? I can't be responsible for two lives! No! I have to relax. I walked over to Amy._

"_Hey." I said._

"_Hi!" She said half smiling, she was finally starting to forgive me._

"_So today's the six month mark?" I asked._

"_Yes it is. Only three months left." She said happily._

_She took my hand and placed it on her stomach, I felt the baby kick. I looked up at her and smiled. She giggled and Ben walked over._

"_What's going on here?!" Ben asked glaring at me_

"_nothing, nothing's going on here your highness." I said_

*End Flashback*

I snapped back into reality. Amy was in front of me.

"Ricky?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I answered her.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a memory." I said

Three hours passed by, we had dropped John off and were on our way to the doctor.

"Hey Ames, we don't want to know the gender right?" I asked.

"I'd rather not." She said.

"Okay good because I don't want to either." I said.

I walked with her, hand in hand, fingers intertwined. We walked in and went to the nurse.

"Name?" The nurse asked.

"Jeurgens. Amy Jeurgens." Amy said.

"Have a seat, the doctor will be right out." The nurse said.

We sat and talked until a doctor came out asking for Amy.

"Come on!" Amy said pulling me with her.

A half an hour passed, we finished and we went out to lunch. We went to a Diner down the road and sat down in a booth.

"What looks appetizing to you?" I asked.

She grinned at the menu, "A Turkey wrap and Cesar salad." She said.

I laughed. "Alright."

The waitress came and took our orders, and then a familiar couple walked in. I squinted my eyes to see farther away. I realized who it was, Ashley.

Ashley sat at a table with a good looking guy, sharing one drink with to straws. That is _so_ not Ashley, why would she be all romantic? I realized who the boy was, it was her friend Griffin.

I looked away from them and focused on Ricky, he was smiling. Our food came and we talked some more.

"What about names?" He asked.

"Names?" I said.

"Names for the baby." He said.

"Oh, well I was thinking Michael Richard Jeurgens-Underwood, Richard James Jeurgens Underwood." I said.

"What if the baby is a girl?" I asked.

"Jessica Nicole, Rebecca Lynn, Alyssa Marie, and a lot more." She said.

"I like those names." He said.

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"No really, I'm interested." I said leaning closer

"Well I was thinking like, Juliana, Ashley, Maria, Kristen, Elizabeth." He said.

"Those are cute." I said. "And for boys?"

"I still have my heart set on Ricky Jr." He said smiling. I knew he was kidding but if the baby is a boy I'm _definitely_ naming him Ricky Jr.

Griffin paid their bill and got up from the table, they left and I exhaled with relief.

"Everything alright?" He asked nervously.

"ye-yeah of c-course." Said nodding, but he knew I was lying because I stuttered

"Obviously not… What's up?" He asked.

"My life." I said.

"A little more specific?" He asked.

"I'm eighteen, having my second baby, I'm out of my parents' house, I'm out of high school, we're two teenagers raising a family and my sister is criticizing me. What am I going to do?" I asked crying.

"Ames, we have a stable and serious relationship, we have a house, a wonderful and smart son, I have to most perfect girlfriend, we have money, and this baby is going to be perfect too." He said.

I smiled, but then it faded and my expression was filled with confusion.

"A house? Ricky we live in an apartment." I said.

"Not anymore…" He said smiling and handed me a silver key which was engraved like the last key, but this time it had an address on it.

"We have a house?!?!" I asked.

"Yes we do." He said smiling.

We paid and left, once we were outside I hugged him like crazy.

"Can we see it?" I asked.

"Sure," he said and we drove.

We arrived at a two floor house (more like four if you include the basement and the attic); it was a mint green house with black shutters. The door was also black, the lawn was landscaped already and we had a porch that wrapped around the whole house. In the back there was a pool and a patio.

"But how?" I asked in awe.

"Okay well since Bonnie hadn't come back from her injury and she retired Mr. Boykevich gave _me_ the job along with a huge bonus. So, my foster parents and your parents realized that with another baby on the way, that apartment wouldn't give us much space. So I picked out the house and they helped." He said.

"How much do we still have to pay?" I asked nervously.

"None." He said.

I hugged him tightly. I kissed him and hugged him some more. Tears welled up in my eyes and the spilled over. I can't believe this.

"There are four bedrooms, so you and I, John, and the baby will have their own room." He said.

"Oh my gosh Ricky." I said crying.

After exploring this beautiful house we walked back to the car and picked John up and headed over to the grocery store.

Ricky and I both got shopping carts and we went down the aisles.

"Mommy, why are we buying so much food?" He asked.

"Because we're moving into a house and we're getting rid of all of the other food." I told him.

"Really?!" He shrieked.

"Yes." Ricky said laughing.

After about an hour we returned to the apartment and emptied the groceries. We went back to the apartment to spend the last night there. About 9:30 Ricky and I were laying in bed, John as asleep and it was just me and him.

"I'm going to miss this place." I whispered.

"I will too, it's our first house. Our first place away from home." He said.

I nodded. "The new house will just make even more memories." I said.

He nodded and kissed me, I fell asleep and dreamed of my life with my family in the new huge house.

**A/N: Okay well here it is, now just a heads up, I will get into more detail about: Ashley and griffin, Amy and Ricky's house, Grace and Jack's relationship update, Adrian and her life next door to Amy's parents, and so much more. I'd like to thank my friend Ciarra, who I know is super excited to read this :) **

**-Manda**


	16. The First Day At Home

**Amy's POV**

The next morning the movers had arrived. I stood in the kitchen with John as we watched the movers carry boxes of our belongings out the door. One after the other, like an assembly line. I sat John on the counter and stood in front of him.

"Mommy, I'm going to miss this house." He said.

"I know John, I will too." I said.

"What does our house look like?" He asked.

"It's very pretty; you'll see it when we get there." I said, I couldn't wait to surprise him.

I couldn't wait to teach John to swim, I was so excited that we'd be able to swim as a family. Ricky came in and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and looked at John.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked.

"Hold on one second." I said. The three of us walked to the doorway.

I took my camera and took a picture of the empty room. I wish I had taken the picture before we had the furniture packed up, but we'd remember the apartment as it used to be. I smiled at the camera and the three of us walked out of the apartment and over to the car.

We arrived at the mint green colored house with black shutters. John looked up in awe, the house was huge. Even though I was already here, it was like seeing it for the first time. The movers came just five minutes after us, we already were looking through the house, and John had rushed upstairs. I walked through the kitchen.

"Every morning we'll eat breakfast together and end everyday with a family dinner." I said hugging him. The movers rang the doorbell and we opened the door. We walked outside the house and just stared at it.

"Number thirty-four." He said.

"Our house number?" I asked.

He nodded, we held hands and walked back into the gorgeous backyard. I could imagine spending summer afternoons out here with John, Ricky, and the new baby. Having a barbeque with friends and family. It was going to be great.

"Now the only little problem is that we're going to have to paint." Ricky sighed.

"Oh come one Ricky it'll be fun!" I said pulling him towards me.

"Okay then, we'll pick out colors and paint the rooms this week." He said.

Hours passed by and we had finally unpacked almost everything. We ordered a pizza for dinner and ate together, at the table.

"So yesterday Bobby said that his dog eats bugs." John was babbling on and on.

"Really, bugs?" Ricky asked. "I thought dogs eat dog food." He smiled at the end.

"They do but Bobby's dog is _special_." John said amazed by his friend's dog.

Once the conversation had died I decided to start up a new one.

"John, are you excited about having a new brother or sister?" I asked.

"Yes! I want to teach him to play baseball and to swim." John said.

"John the baby may be a girl." Ricky said.

"So then I'll teach _her_ to play baseball." He said smiling, he took a small piece of his cut up pizza and put it in his mouth.

Ricky and I laughed, and we continued eating. This is just how I imagined my life, maybe a little earlier than expected, but perfect.

"John, what color do you want your room to be?" Ricky asked.

"Blue and green stripes!" John shrieked.

"Okay." Ricky said.

"No! Put white too!" he said.

I laughed "Okay John."

My cell phone started ringing. I went to pick it up; I didn't even bother to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Amy?" A sad voice asked.

"Yeah who is this?" I asked.

"It's Grace." A trembling voice was heard.

"Grace what's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Jack and I broke up." She said.

"Oh Grace I'm so sorry." I said.

"I know I just didn't know who to talk to, so I called you." She said.

"What about Adrian?" I asked.

"I haven't talked to her since she and Ricky broke up." Grace said starting to calm down.

I walked out of the kitchen and into the Den. I sat down on one of the couches.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said that he really does like me, but I'm putting too much stress on his football career and that a relationship wasn't a good thing for him right now." She said bursting into tears.

"It's alright Grace, don't worry there's plenty of other guys." I said.

"I know but I loved him, I thought he liked me." She said.

"I'm sure you'll get back together, you guys have been on and off for a while and you'll get back together I know it." I said.

"You really think so?" Grace asked hopefully.

I swallowed not wanting to put her hopes up too high, I heard her exhale with relief, too late she was hopeful.

"Yes I think so." I said.

After a while we hung up and I walked into the kitchen, Ricky and John had cleared the table.

"Tomorrow we're going to paint!" John said and ran up to his room.

"What did Grace say?" Ricky asked pulling me into a hug.

"She and Jack broke up; he said she was putting too much pressure on his football career." I told him.

"They'll be back together." Ricky said.

I nodded. "I hope so."

"Well, tomorrow we have to buy a lot of paint, a few light bulbs, and a lot more paint." He said.

I giggled, "Well then, I look forward to painting." I said and kissed him. I changed into my pajamas and slid under the covers. Ricky hugged me and kissed me. Even though we weren't married, it was like we were. I fell asleep in his embrace and dreamt of what the future held.

I woke up early, hoping to make breakfast for John and Ricky. Too late, they had already made pancakes and set the table.

"Good morning mommy!" John said hugging my legs.

"Morning John!" I said happily and hugged him.

I walked in to see Ricky making more pancakes. I giggled at him, he had flour all over his face.

"Have you made pancakes before?" I asked him.

"Yeah, of course." He said.

"Really? Because you're making the biggest mess ever." I said laughing

He stepped away from the stovetop and closer to me, he took his flour covered hands and held my face and kissed me. I pulled away first due to the fact that I was laughing too hard. I got a kitchen towel and wiped my face off and then wiped Ricky's face off. John came up to me, his face caked with flour. Ricky and I laughed as we washed John's face off.

"John what made you do that?" I asked.

"I wanted to be like daddy!" He said

Ricky laughed and I laughed too.

We ate breakfast together and laughed because John was so excited about going in the pool

"Ricky it _is_ okay to go in the pool right? I mean are there any chemicals still in there?" I asked.

"Nope no chemicals, I tested the water this morning it's crystal clear thanks to a little help from your dad and my foster dad." He said.

"Okay John then once we're done with breakfast we'll get ready." I said.

Once we were done I cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher with all of the dishes, I went upstairs and put on a summer maternity outfit. I really had no intention of going in the pool, I didn't feel like getting wet today. John rushed out with his swimmies and bathing suit and Ricky came out in his, the three of us walked outside onto the patio near the pool. I sat down on a lounge chair reading a book and watching the two of them.

"Daddy I'm scared." John said as he stood on the top step leading into the water.

"Don't be scared John, I'm right here." Ricky said holding John's hand as they slowly got into the water.

Ricky was an excellent swimming teacher, John learned out how not suck in water, and to kick his feet. He wasn't swimming yet but he was working hard.

I went inside for a minute to go make lunch for all of us, Peanut butter and Jelly for John, and Swiss cheese for Ricky and I. I brought it out with a glass of lemonade, my mother gave me the recipe. Mimzy had made the best lemonade ever so I got the recipe for her lemonade from my mom. I brought the glasses out along with a pitcher full of the cold beverage. I brought it out and set it down on the patio table. The two of them came running out of the water.

"Come give me a hug!" Ricky shouted running towards me. I giggled holding a towel in front of me protecting me from the water.

The two of them ate their sandwiches happily and we talked.

"So John can you swim yet?" I asked.

"Yes!" He said.

"Not exactly…" Ricky said. "He knows how to kick, but he needs to learn how to move his arms."

"Oh I see, that shouldn't be too hard." I said.

" Mommy are you going to go swimming?" John asked.

"No not today, I'm sorry." I said.

"It's alright." He said.

They went back into the pool for a while. The house phone began to ring so I answered it.

"Hello." I answered the phone.

"Hi Amy its Grace!" A cheerful voice said.

"Hi Grace how are you?"I asked.

"I'm fantastic! Jack said that he wanted to get back together." She said

I rolled my eyes in a good way, she worries way too much. My eyes focused on the guy outside in the pool, helping John swim. I don't know what I'd do if Ricky ever left. I'd probably react the same way.

"I'm so happy for you Grace." I said.

"Oh thanks Amy." She said.

"Hey Grace, if you're not doing anything would you like to come over around two o'clock? Ricky and I would be so happy to see you and Jack again." I told her.

"Amy that sounds great, we'll be there." She said and we hung up.

I looked at the clock, it was only 1:00. I walked outside and told Ricky about them coming over. I sat by the pool's edge dipping my feet into the water.

Grace and Jack arrived at exactly two o'clock. They came with their bathing suits and Jack jumped right in once they said hello to us.

"Oh my gosh Amy he got so big!" Grace said sitting down in the chair next to me.

"Yeah he just turned three about two months ago." I said happily.

"Aww. SO you're having another baby?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm really excited." I told her.

"I have a confession." She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant too." She said.

At first I didn't understand why it was so hard for her to say it, but then I realized that she wasn't married yet.

"Wait you aren't married are you?" I asked.

She shook her head no ashamedly, I wasn't sure how to feel. I was happy for the baby but I knew that Grace was unhappy because it was the second time she hadn't waited until marriage.

"Does Jack know?" I asked.

"Yes." She whispered. "We moved into an apartment a while ago, he wants to raise the baby but I don't know how I'll do it. He'll be gone from six-thirty in the morning until two thirty and I'll be gone around the same time. I'd really hate leaving my baby at a daycare I just don't know if I could emotionally handle it." She said.

"Wouldn't they give you a maternity leave?" I asked.

"Yeah for only a month or two." She said.

"That's still a while, and besides you don't work _every day_ during the week." I said.

"That's true, but still only on the weekends would we be together as a family and who knows if we'll be going somewhere on the weekend." She said.

"So you bring the baby with you!" I said. "Grace you can do a lot of things even with a baby. I made that mistake of limiting myself. Sure you may not want to leave the house until about three or four months but still, it's only for a few hours. "I said.

"Thanks Amy." She said.

"No problem" I said. I

*FLASHBACK*

"_Come on Ames lets go somewhere tonight." Ben whined._

"_Ben John is only a month old I am not taking him anywhere." I told him._

"_So let's just hang around my house it's clean there." He said._

"_No! That involves taking John outside, there are so many germs out there." I said._

"_You're turning into a Germ-freak." Ben snapped._

"_Well excuse me for caring about my baby's health!" I yelled._

_*_End Flashback*

I snapped back into reality when I heard John shriek with happiness. I thought for a second that he had learned to swim, but not yet.

"So have you heard anything about Adrian?" I asked

" I had read something in the paper that she's now a very good lawyer. She ended up moving in with her brother, at least that's what Jack heard from Ben. Then again, it could be gossip." She said.

"How is Ben?" I asked.

"Since you broke up?" She asked.

I nodded thinking about the night we broke up… well more like the morning. I had spent the night with Ricky and Ben found out and we both said things we shouldn't have, but it had to be said or I would have been stuck with him forever.

"I heard he took over his father's business after Leo had a heart attack, so Leo was in the hospital for about a week and then he has been at home recovering for a month. He did end up getting married to Betty before the heart attack." She said.

"I wish I had known, I would have gone." I said.

"I don't know Amy, at the time I think it would have been uncomfortable for the both of you." Grace said.

"You're probably right." I said. I could only imagine how he'd react. First he'd call me all of these horrible names, especially when he'd see that I was pregnant. Then he'd insult me for coming down to visit his father years after I left him, then he'd kick me out of the hospital before I could even say sorry.

Then again, I never could predict how he'd react. Ricky picked John up and was pretending like he was about to throw John into the deeper end of the pool. Shrieks of anticipation filled the air… coming from John of course. When he put John down John laughed and tried swimming again. Of course he was getting much better, but it'd take a while.

We enjoyed our Day with Grace and Jack. They left after a while, and the three of us ate dinner. After dinner I bathed John and then tucked him into bed. Ricky was in bed, already fast asleep under the warm blankets. I changed into my pajamas and slipped under the sheets held in Ricky's embrace.

**A/N: Okay everyone I really worked hard on this chapter, I thought it gave a lot of information on everybody else. Thanks so much for the great reviews, I would like 10 more reviews before I continue. So just to let you know that it'll be worth the reviews….. I've made a little sneak peek for you:**

**Amy's POV**

I cleared my throat obnoxiously trying to get my sister and her boyfriend to stop making out. Ashley stopped and glared at me. She then resumed kissing her boyfriend.

"Ashley stop it so I can talk to you!" I snapped.

She stood up and walked over to me, I pulled her outside of the house to the front steps.

"I thought he was gay!"I said.

"He lied just so he'd get closer to me, isn't that sweet?" She asked. I almost gagged by how happy she was.

"Where's the Ashley that used to hate the thought of romance and love? Besides that's not sweet that's creepy." I said.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"Because guys like him who lie have one thing on their mind." I said.

"You would know! You're living with the number one liar!" She screamed.

"I'm looking out for you!" I yelled I was so frustrated.

"Look out for yourself, I'm not the one pregnant with her second child at eighteen years old." She said and walked back to her boyfriend.

I walked back into the kitchen fuming with anger. Tears ran down my face, she went too far and she knew it too.


	17. Long Time No See

**Ricky's POV**

Three months passed by, Amy was eight months pregnant. I was awake at five in the morning thinking about that. I listened to the thunderstorm. Thunder boomed directly over us, it shook the house just a little. Lightning's blinding light filled the sky.

"MOMMY!" John cried from his room.

Instead of Amy going into his room, I walked into his room to find John crying.

"John what's wrong?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't like storms." He said. He hugged me and cried into my shoulder. Amy walked into the room.

"Hey buddy what's wrong?" she asked him.

"I don't like storms." John repeated for a second time.

"I have an idea." I told John.

"What?" He asked tears still running down his face.

"Let's play games all day long and we can forget about the storm." I said.

John smiled and nodded.

We went downstairs and ate breakfast. Once we were done John ran upstairs and grabbed a bunch of board games. We played Scrabble, Sorry, Clue, Twister, Monopoly (John quit, he was too confused) Trouble, Don't Wake Daddy, and we also played puzzles.

We were in the middle of a game of Sorry when the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it.

"Hi." She said, the girl who stood in front of me reminded me so much of Adrian. In fact it could be Adrian. Her thick curly black hair, Her lips covered in layers of clear lip gloss, her extremely tight skinny jeans, black boots, and a brown button up shirt with the first three or four buttons undone.

I wanted to say so many things and ask her so many questions but I just couldn't. I stepped outside and shut the door behind me, me and the woman I faced stood on the front porch.

"A hello or how are you would be nice." She said… yup definitely Adrian.

"Adrian?" I asked just to be sure.

"The one and only." She said giving a slight smile.

"H-how are you?" I asked appalled that she'd actually come back to see me.

"I'm good. I just wanted to say hello." She said.

We sat down on the steps and talked.

"How are you?" I asked again.

She laughed. "I'm good, I'm a lawyer and I've moved in with my no-longer step brother." She said.

"No longer step brother?" I asked a little confused.

"Reuben divorced his second wife and went back to my mom." She said.

"I see." I said.

"So how are you and Amy?" She asked.

"Pretty good, John is three and we're having another baby. We just moved into this house a while ago." I said. Her eyes widened when I said another baby. "It wasn't exactly….planned."

"It's alright Ricky, you don't have to hide anything we're still friends aren't we?" She said with a smile. I remembered that smile; she used it in only two circumstances. One, when she wanted me to come over or if she wanted to come over my house. Or two, when she wanted to find out information.

"I sure hope so, anyways I wanted to catch up. Max and I moved into the neighborhood, I tried finding you at your apartment but Ben said you moved here." She said.

"Ben knows we live here?!"I asked.

"Yeah… a lot of people do." She said.

"Seriously Ben could be like a stalker or something!" I said.

"Ricky, he's not like that. He's changed, he found another girl." She said placing her hand on my shoulder. Kind of like Grace used to do when she came back from doctor camp.

"Really who?" I asked angrily.

"Some girl who was new in town… her name is, Gosh I can't think of it." She said.

"Holy Hannah the one time I need to find out some information on Ben…." I started saying.

"That's it!"Adrian said standing up.

"What's what?" I asked confused.

"Hannah, her name is Hannah." she said.

"Oh." I said. "Did he meet her in Italy?"

"Ricky stop it, I told you he's changed. Anyway I have to go pick up my daughter from daycare. Call me if you want to talk, I'd really like to catch up." She said and began walking to her car.

"What's your daughter's name?" I asked.

"Jessica." She said smiling and drove off.

I walked inside the house and Amy stood up. She pulled me into the kitchen leaving John in the living room.

"What'd _she_ want?' She asked.

I guess she knew it was Adrian. "Just to say hi."

"Really? That's _it._?" She asked.

I nodded, "She said that we should talk sometime, just to catch up on things."

"Are you going to?" Amy asked concerned.

"I think so, it'd be nice just to talk." I said.

Her eyes grew wide. "You're joking right?" She asked.

"I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Ames I love _you._ If I didn't we wouldn't be moved in or raising another baby. Besides she moved in with her brother." I said.

"Alright." She sighed. "Be careful when you do…talk."

I smiled, I knew that she couldn't stay mad at me. We went back and played board games with John for the rest of the day.

When I woke up the next morning I decided to call Adrian, so I got up around ten and gave her a call. I thought I'd never dial those seven numbers again once I was with Amy.

"Hello?" Adrian's voice asked over the phone.

"Hey Adrian it's Ricky. Do you want to go out for lunch?" I asked.

"Sure," She said in a calm happy voice. "I'd like that."

"Alright, where to?" I asked.

" How about that café in the middle of Main Street?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me." I said and hung up.

I told Amy, she wasn't exactly happy but she knew I'd be happy to see Adrian so she let me go. I assured her that I wouldn't let anything happen. She smiled and kissed me goodbye. I drove over to the café nervous of what'd go on.

I walked into the café and saw Adrian already sitting down. When she saw me she smiled and gave a small wave. I walked over, with my hands in my pockets, and sat down. The waitress gave us the menu and we looked at it. Once we both had chosen hat we wanted, we placed the menu's down and looked at each other.

"So," I began. "You have a daughter?"

"Yeah, she's really adorable." Adrian said.

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah she was… a surprise I guess you could say." Adrian said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, red with embarrassment.

"Jessica right?" I asked.

She nodded. "She's cute, she acts a lot like you." Adrian said

_A lot like you…._ It hit me like an eighteen wheeler truck. I had another baby, with Adrian. Oh crap. This is not good, this is _so_ not good. My heart raced, how could I do such a stupid, stupid thing.

**A/N: Okay First off, that sneak peak fromt he last chapter is actually going to be in the next chapter ( sorry!) i had an idea for this one and it incorporates into the next one and including the sneak peak ( i know it's confusing.) i know i said i wanted a certain number of reviews but i really couldn't wait to post this chapter. sure it was a bit cheesy and unrealistic at parts i guess you could say that, but i liked it. Anyways, please please please please please please please review. This time i'm only asking for five reviews, that's it. Only five. Thanks for reading this, and for all of your support and encouragement. -manda :)**


	18. Even The Closest Of Sisters Fight

**Ricky's POV**

"W-when did y-you f-find out?" I asked scared to death.

"Find out what?" She asked.

"T-that the b-baby was mine?" I asked

"What?" She asked.

"Jess, she's my baby?" I asked.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, and no!" She said.

"What?" I asked. "You said Jessica acts like me."

"She's not your daughter Ricky." Adrian said laughing a little. "She just reminds me of you, she's so sarcastic and she even has a little smirk of her own. I guess your sarcastic ways must have rubbed off on me. She copies everything I do." She laughed again.

"She's not my daughter?" I asked.

"Ricky, if she was I wouldn't have kept her from you." Adrian said.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Adrian laughed, she laughed really hard. Once she calmed down she turned to me smiling.

"I cannot believe that you actually thought Jessica was yours!" She said.

"I don't know, you come to me and the last thing you say was you had a baby!" I said.

"Relax Ricky, she's Max's baby. I found out I was pregnant with her the very last day of high school." She said.

The waitress came and we ordered our food.

"So, how's John?" She asked taking a sip of her water.

"He's good; he's a happy little kid. He's real excited about the baby." I told her.

"That's good. To tell you the truth, Max wants another baby but I'm not sure if I do. I'm not even 20." Adrian said putting her hand on her chest in a dramatic way when she said that last sentence.

"Tell him, it's better if you do. Tell him you either want to wait or not have another baby, however you feel." I told her.

She nodded happily.

"So, are you still working at the butcher shop?" She asked.

"Yeah, I took Bonnie's place since she retired. I work in a different building than Ben though, so I haven't heard from him." I said.

"When did you see him last?" She asked.

"A while ago, he stopped by to see John. John really likes him, they get along well." I said.

"That's sweet." She said.

"Yeah, he used to stop by occasionally and give John a gift. Once time he gave him a tricycle, John peddled it forever. Amy kept thanking him, I think she loved it more than John even if she didn't ride it." I said laughing.

Adrian laughed, "Look Ricky, I know we were together and we're with different people. But I'd really like to be close friends again… just friends. I can use a friend sometimes and I haven't talked to Grace in forever." She said leaning forward.

"Just friends." I said.

She nodded. "I'm happy with Max, really I am."

"I thought you didn't love him." I said with a smirk on my face.

"I don't know, when I was with you we both cheated. When I was with Max, cheating never came to mind because he had a _real_ relationship in mind." She said.

"We tried that, it didn't work remember?" I asked.

"Yes I know that Ricky, but he actually….waited." She said.

I laughed "Until the day Amy went into labor."

She laughed too. "I stayed with him the whole time and didn't leave the room until my dad found us. By that time everybody had left."

Our food came and we ate, all we did was talk and laugh. It was nice, having her as a friend again. She looked the same, just a little older and more mature.

"Then once you two broke up we got back together, everything from then on just got more miserable between us. John was kind of the wall that separated us." I said.

She nodded. "But if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have found the people we belong with, our other halves."

Once we were done with lunch I went back to my house. Amy of course was waiting for me so I could tell her about it, and I did. I told her everything, even about Jessica.

"Ricky Underwood you scare me half to death." She said smiling. She placed her hand gently on the side of my face and kissed me softly.

"Oh we're having dinner by my parent's house tonight." I said.

"Great, what are we having?" I asked.

"I have no clue…" I said

We all got ready and headed over to Anne's house. Anne immediately brought up how big Amy was and how excited she was about the baby. George… not so much. I know he means well, but still I wish he'd lighten up. John ran outside with George.

**Amy's POV**** (A/N: Sorry had to switch it up a bit!)**

Ricky came up to me. I was cleaning the lettuce for a salad while my mom was fussing over the pie in the oven. Ricky came from behind me and wrapped his arms around me, placing his hands on my stomach as usual. He rested his chin on my shoulder, I could feel him smiling. He kissed my shoulder and then went over to help my dad in the garage (which is now a garage again, not my dad's apartment!)

"Hey Ames, can you get Ashley?" My mom asked.

"Sure." I said. I wiped my hands on the apron I was wearing, ran my fingers through my hair as I was walking, and entered the living room.

Ashley and Griffin were making out. I coughed a little, not loudly hoping they'd hear and stop… it didn't work. So I coughed a little louder, nothing. I then coughed even louder, when that didn't work I cleared my throat obnoxiously. Ashley stopped and glared at me. She then resumed kissing her boyfriend.

"Ashley stop it so I can talk to you!" I snapped.

She stood up and walked over to me, I pulled her outside of the house to the front steps.

"I thought he was gay!"I said.

"He lied just so he'd get closer to me, isn't that sweet?" She asked. I almost gagged by how happy she was.

"Where's the Ashley that used to hate the thought of romance and love? Besides that's not sweet that's creepy." I said.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"Because guys like him who lie have one thing on their mind." I said.

"You would know! You're living with the number one liar!" She screamed.

"I'm looking out for you!" I yelled I was so frustrated.

"Look out for yourself, I'm not the one pregnant with her second child at eighteen years old." She said and walked back to her boyfriend.

"Mom wants you!" I screamed as the door shut behind me. I heard the clicking of her boots walking across the wooden floor in the kitchen.

Once I saw her walk back into the living room I walked back into the kitchen fuming with anger. Tears ran down my face, she went too far and she knew it too. I ripped the lettuce into bite size pieces like I was told to, but I did it with anger. Angry tears streamed down faster and faster. I kept my back turned to my mom, so that she wouldn't see that I was crying. Ricky came back in and came back into the kitchen. He placed his hands on my shoulders and started massaging them. I moved out of his grip and continued ripping the lettuce. He tried again to put his arms around my waist but I moved.

"Ames…." He said quietly.

"Stop Ricky." I whispered, my back still turned to him.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

I just shook my head, trying to signal that I didn't want to talk. He didn't get the signal, he turned me around to face him. He saw that I was crying so he pulled me out into the backyard. We sat down on the swings.

"I used to sit on these swings Ashley and I would swing every day we used to be pirates one day, and princesses the next." She said.

"Ashley? Pretending to be a princess?" He asked jokingly.

"It's not funny!" She said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I never thought that I'd have two kids at my age, I'm only eighteen!" I shouted, my voice cracking on the word eighteen.

"Amy, you have one kid, a boyfriend who loves you more than anything, and a baby on the way." He said.

"Ashley was right." I said.

"What did Ashley say?" He asked.

I told him, I told him everything. Tears spilled over the sides of my face; Ricky sat down on the other swing and looked at me.

"Amy, I know right now it's a little tough but we always to get through these things don't we?" He asked.

I nodded, I was literally sobbing. I couldn't control how I felt. Ashley was the first family member I told that I was pregnant with John. I trusted her all my life, now what was I going to do? I couldn't control my tears. I was crying too hard, snot was running and my tears smudged my make-up all over my eyes, I couldn't see straight because my tears had blurred my vision. I was a wreck, but Ricky still stood me up and held me in his arms for what seemed like forever. I was okay with it though, because I was safe there. As cheesy as it sounded, it was where I belonged. He pulled out a tissue and I calmed down. I went into the bathroom and fixed my make-up. Once I came out my mom hugged me, she didn't even knew what happened but she hugged me.

"Amy, I love you." She said.

"I love you too mom." I said.

I finished with the salad and placed it on the table. I took the chicken out of the oven and set that on the table while my mom checked on the pie. Ricky came and kissed me.

"What was that for?"I asked trying to smile a little.

"Just because I love you." He said.

I kissed him. "I love you."

After about ten minutes everyone was at the table eating, laughing, talking, and just enjoying dinner. After dinner I helped my mom clear the table, the guys all went outside to play baseball, Ashley went to go watch, avoiding any possible moment to talk to me. John and Ricky against George and Griffin. Of course Ricky and John won because Ricky is an amazing baseball player and John can run faster than any other three year old. Of course he fell a few times, but he got right back up.

"So in a few weeks you're going to sign John up for Pre-K?" My mother asked.

"When he turns the age that he's supposed to, I will."I said.

"He's three and a half." My mom said.

"Not exactly a half…." I said.

"Amy, I know it's going by fast. He's going to turn four before you know it." She said.

"I know but he's my baby boy." I said sitting down at the kitchen table.

My mom sat across from me. "I know Ames, it'll be okay I promise."

The boys came in, sweaty and dirty. Ricky and John smiled with victory, while the others had defeat practically written on their faces.

"We won babe!" Ricky said kissing my cheek.

"yeah because griffin and I took it easy on J-O-H-N." George spelled out John's name so he wouldn't know.

"Excuses, excuses." Ricky teased them.

Ricky picked John up and put him on his shoulders.

"We won!" They shouted.

My mom brought the pie out, it turns out that John _loves_ pie, so I'm going to need that recipe. We ate, while the guys discussed the game and who _should have_ won, but John and Ricky still say that they won. We left around eight and went to bed as soon as we got home. One day, I'd find out why Ashley was so angry, but I knew it wouldn't be soon.

**A/N: Hey guys, alright sorry if I scared you guys with that "she acts like you" thing. I really wanted a cliffhanger :) So, first thank you for double the reviews I asked for! I tried to make it a little longer since you guys were so nice :) Okay well the next chapter will be uploaded immediately…. Like right after I post this :) Thanks for your support and encouragement -Manda**


	19. What We've Been Waiting For

**Amy's POV**

About two weeks later Ricky and I went out for dinner. John stayed by Margaret's house. We sat down at the table and ordered our food. I felt a major pain and I grabbed my stomach. Ricky didn't even need to ask what was wrong. We left the restaurant and drove to the hospital. Once I was settled in my room Ricky called everyone to let them know about the baby. Now all I could do was wait. Once Ricky was done he stood in the doorway smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"I've been here before." He said.

He walked into and pulled a chair over the side of the bed. He held my hand and kissed my cheek. I smiled because I was in too much pain to move. My parents came and Ricky's foster parents came with John. After a while the doctor came in.

"We still have a while Ms. Jeurgens." The doctor said.

I groaned. Ricky left and came back with food.

"I thought you'd be hungry since we kind of skipped dinner." He said smiling.

"Yum." I said smiling.

We ate together, of course it wasn't the dinner I thought we'd have but we still had dinner together. Once we were done he walked over to the garbage can and threw everything out. He came back and sat down and held my hand again. With his other hand he placed it on my stomach and smiled.

"I love you Amy." He said

"I love you too." I whispered.

After what seemed like forever the doctor finally shut the door and I was ready. Ricky stayed by my side the whole time. After thirty minutes, the doctor finally held the baby in her arms. I rested my head on the pillow and relaxed, the pain was gone and it was all over.

"Congratulations Ms. Jeurgens and Mr. Underwood you have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said smiling.

A girl, I couldn't believe it. We had bought all of the clothes for a baby boy and toy cars. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ricky asked.

"We're going to have to return everything, we have a girl." I said and Ricky and I both laughed.

The doctors took our daughter to get cleaned up, my mom walked in and kissed my forehead.

"Amy I'm so proud of you. Congrats on your baby girl." She said smiling.

Once my mom left it was just Ricky and I, the nurse returned with our daughter. I held her in my arms tears running down my cheek, they were happy tears, tears of joy. She was so beautiful, she really was. I smiled and handed her to Ricky. Ricky was so nervous to hold her, I could tell that he was scared of dropping her.

"Oh Amy." He said.

"I know."I said smiling as the tears ran down my cheek.

I could have sworn that I saw his eyes filled with tears as he looked at our daughter. I knew exactly how he felt, so much love and happiness, wondering what she'll be like when she grows up, wanting the best for her, and not wanting anything bad to happen to her.

"What are we going to name her?"He asked still holding her

I looked at Ricky, I hadn't even thought of that. I looked at the baby, she was so small and precious. I just didn't know what to name her. I looked at Ricky, smiling.

"What about Renée?" I asked.

"It's perfect."He said smiling.

"Okay I picked the first name you pick the middle name." I said.

"Alright." He said. He hesitated and then smiled. "Sophia."

"Why Sophia?" I asked.

"I don't know, it just goes together… Renée Sophia Jeurgens-Underwood." He said.

"Alright then welcome to the family Renée." I said, Ricky handed her back to me. John came into the hospital room.

"Mommy!" He said happily.

"Hi John." I said.

"Is it a brother or a sister?" He asked.

"You have a sister John." Ricky said smiling, I handed the baby to Ricky so he could show John. John took his finger and touched her nose.

"She's so tiny." He said.

"Yes she is." I said smiling.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Renée Sophia Jeurgens Underwood."

He looked at me strangely and said: "I can't say that." He said.

I laughed. "Alright just call her Renée."

Ricky smiled and got up. He had John sit in his chair and Ricky placed the baby in John's arms.

"Be careful John. Don't move." Ricky said.

"She's so cute." John said.

"She is." Ricky said.

"I won't let anybody hurt her." He said and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight baby."

Tears rolled down my cheeks, I looked at Ricky and he was crying too. It was just too cute.

"I'm going to teach her how to play baseball, and play board games, and I'll teach her to swim." John said.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Ashley walked in.

"Can I talk to Amy alone?" She asked.

Ricky nodded and held John's hand as they walked out of the room.

"Hey." She said sitting down.

"Hi." I said.

"I wanted to apologize, about what I said." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "I knew that what I said was mean and I went too far. Sure you just had your second baby and you're still a teen but you make a better mom than a lot of parents out there. Amy who else moved out and raised a son with her boyfriend, who else had another baby and kept her, and who else stayed with the father?" She asked.

"Thank you Ashley, that means a lot." I said.

"I thought you should know that you were right." She said.

"About Griffin?" I asked.

She nodded. "He tried to pressure me, I didn't want to so I broke up with him."

"Good for you Ash." I said.

She nodded, "I think I'm going to stick with Thomas."

"Your friend, the one from the bus stop?" I asked.

She laughed. "Yeah that one."

She hugged me. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem." I smiled brightly, this day just got better and better.

"So what's her name?" Ashley asked looking at the baby.

"Renée." I said smiling, I handed her to Ashley.

"She's adorable Amy." She said.

I smiled, I must have fallen asleep though, because I woke up and Ricky was sitting next to me holding Renée and he was wearing a different outfit. It was sunny out too.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Very well." I said happily.

"Good, because when we go home we're not going to get much sleep." He said.

"That's alright." I said.

John left to talk to Ben, and the nurse took Renée to get her morning check-up. So it was just Ricky and I.

"There's something I wanted to give you." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well I was going to do this last night… but we kind of got cut short." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

He pulled out a small velvet box and opened it. An engagement ring sat inside I gasped.

"Amy will you marry me?" He asked.

I nodded, unable to find the words I wanted to say. I was speechless, he placed the ring on my finger, and I started crying again.

"Ricky it's beautiful." I said.

"I hoped you'd like it. Now we really can be a family." He said.

I smiled. "We were a family before this." I said.

He leaned over and kissed me, I was happy. I had two beautiful kids and a wonderful soon to be husband life can't get any better.

**A/N: Yay! So she finally had the baby, but this **_**isn't**_** the end, I will be making a few more chapters (yay) so look out for those. A lot of you wanted them to have a girl, and that was what I was planning from the beginning so I was extremely happy that you wanted a girl. The only thing I struggled with was finding a name, I hope you like it. The next chapter will be fast forwarded a while (sorry!) but it's for a good reason, a lot of information about the other characters will be revealed and a lot more drama. I would like **_**5**_** reviews, only five and then I'll post the next chapter :) Thanks for your support and encouragement. – Manda.**

**SNEAK PEAK:**

Once the song ended I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's a good dance without a kiss to end it?" He asked.

No, no, no, no please don't make me do this! He leaned down and crushed his lips to mine. Please make it end! No, he wouldn't he was practically making out with me in front of everyone. Just then his lips ripped away from mine and I heard a sickening thud. He was on the ground, fighting someone.

"BREAK IT UP!" a voice boomed over the microphone.

I went over to them and pulled them apart.

"Stop it already!" I yelled.

They just couldn't stop fighting could they? After all of these years you'd think they'd finally learn to get along… of course not. I groaned and pushed them even farther apart. The guy I faced had a bloody nose and had his hand covering it, but the blood ran over the back of his hand and was clearly visible. A tear ran down my cheek, just one tear though. I wouldn't let any other tears fall and ruin anymore of my night.


	20. A Reunion To Remember

**Ricky's POV**

Time passed by, and Renée grew more every day. John was finally four and started Pre-K. Amy and I were so nervous. I sat up when I heard Renée crying for me.

I walked into the nursery and saw her standing in the crib, she had pulled herself up and was leaning against the bars. I picked her up and smiled.

"How's daddy's little girl?" I asked.

She giggled.

I got her dressed and carried her into John's room with me. Together we woke up John.

"Good morning my Pre-K student." I said smiling. Amy walked in and sat with us.

"Our pre-k student." She said playfully hitting me.

"Morning mommy, morning daddy." He said rubbing his eyes.

I walked into the kitchen with Renée in her arms. She looked just like Amy. She had brown hair, we kept it short and kept it out of her face with a pink clip with a bow on it. She had the same smile as Amy, which was so pretty. Occasionally she had my smirk, which was hysterical. The strange thing was that she had blue eyes, which was extremely weird because I had no clue in either of our families who had blue eyes.

Renée happily drank her apple and pear juice. Amy came down with John, who was dressed in a button up shirt and dress pants. His hair was parted to the side and gelled to make it stay that way.

"Oh no, no, no, no." I said looking at him.

"What?" She asked.

"He's not going to school like _that._" I said.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"The kids are going to make fun of him Ames!" I said. John went to eat his breakfast.

"He looks wonderful. "She said smiling at John, I rolled my eyes.

"Change him into something else." I said.

"He's fine!" She shouted.

"What's next, on the first day of kindergarten a sweater vest and loafers?!" I said.

"That's it!" She said and walked over to take care of Renée. I got John and changed him.

I gave him a pair of dark jeans and a blue button up shirt, I took the gel out of his hair and blow dried it trying to make it look tussled. He looked good, I did a good job. I brought him downstairs and we stood in the kitchen. Amy was reading a book, her phone book, which was on the counter. Her left hand was casually placed on the counter and her head was resting on her right hand. Renée giggled as she dropped a cheerio over the edge of her highchair.

"Ta-da!" I said.

"Cool, you look good John." Amy said, not convincing me. John went to go play with Renée in her highchair.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I dress him nice for the first day of school and you say it's bad." She said, she closed the book and went to the refrigerator to pack John's snack.

"Baby I'm sorry." I said rubbing her shoulders soothingly.

"Whatever." She said and placed a pudding cup in his lunch box, she sat it next to a green apple. She walked over to pick Jessica up but I stopped her.

"Whatever isn't good enough for me." I said I grabbed her hand. "Look tonight I was wondering if you'd be my date." I smiled.

"For what?" she asked suspiciously.

I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it to her. It read:

You're invited to….

Ulysses S. Grant High school Reunion.

Amy Jeurgens and Ricky Underwood

Hosted by Mark Molena

Arrive in the Gymnasium at eight o'clock sharp

"Oh Ricky…" She said smiling.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'd love to." She said and hugged me.

Amy went to get John's coat on him while I placed Renée in her car seat. I carried the seat to the car and Amy and John followed close behind.

"You all buckled?" I asked John as I buckled Renée's seat and secured it

"Yes!" he said cheerfully.

I closed the doors and got into my seat. We drove all the way to the building. I carried Renée and held John's hand with my free hand, and he held Amy's hand. After talking to the teacher about what time to pick him up we hugged him goodbye and left. We dropped Renée off at Anne's house because Amy and I needed to go shopping.

"Hi!" Anne said hugging us all as we entered Anne's house.

Renée crawled over to George who was sitting on the couch. She loved George, in fact whenever she was at the house she'd sit with him, especially when he read the newspaper he'd sit her on his lap and show her everything. It was very funny, I smiled. It was kind of ironic since when we found out that Amy was pregnant he tried to get Amy to give up the baby.

"Hi mom, dad!" Amy said happily as she hugged them both.

Anne hugged both of us for a second time. Ashley came into the room with a guy, but it wasn't Griffin.

**Amy's POV**

I stood facing my sister, who was with Thomas. I smiled, and hugged him.

"Hi Thomas." I said smiling.

"Hey Amy, it's nice to see you." He said shyly.

I smiled and said goodbye to my mother and everyone else.

Ricky and I headed to the mall looking for an outfit. I fussed for about two over five dresses.

"Amy can we pick a dress?" He asked.

I came out wearing a purple silk strapless knee length dress.

"No! I have to look good, especially when Ben's there!" I said running my fingers on my side trying to suck in my stomach a little.

"Why do you need to look good for _him_?" Ricky asked with disgust.

"So that I don't look fat and tired." She said.

"Amy, you are absolutely beautiful and gorgeous. Ben will flip when he sees what he's missing." He said.

I looked at him and brushed my bangs out of my face.

"What's he missing? Two little kids and a huge messy house?" I asked.

"He's missing out on two absolutely adorable kids and a gorgeous girl." He said placing his hands on my waist.

"Thank you." I said and kissed him.

"Get the burgundy dress." He said.

I laughed and stepped into the dressing room and changed into my outfit. I brought the other dress to the check-out line and we walked out of the store. It was five o'clock when we got home. I showered and fixed my hair in a half up half down hairstyle. I changed into my dress and then put on my make-up on. I heard a knock on the bedroom door and looked over to see Ricky leaning on the door frame. He was wearing a black dress shirt and white tie with black pants. I smiled and got up and hugged him.

"You look beautiful Ames." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Ready to go?" He asked me.

I nodded and he held my hand as we walked to the car. I was so nervous on the drive there, I had no idea what to expect. I kept trying to think about who was going to hate me, and who I was nervous about seeing again. Ricky snapped me out of my thoughts by holding my hand.

"Relax." He said, I just smiled trying to convince both him and myself that I'm alright.

We arrived at Grant, a red carpet was rolled out from the sidewalk to the lobby door. The balloon entrance had balloons that had the school colors on them. The photographer stopped every couple or group that entered to take a picture. Ricky and I were stopped and he casually put his hand on my waist. Once the photo was taken we walked inside. Ribbons were strung, stars hung from the ceiling, the floor sparked, and balloons were tied everywhere.

Tables were set up bordering the gym. Ricky and I sat down waiting for Mr. Molena to stop talking and let us dance.

"Hi everyone, welcome to Grant's High school reunion. Thank you for coming, I really hope that this night will bring back memories and restore old friendships. Thank you." Mr. Molena said.

He stepped down and the DJ took over, they began playing a fast song. Immediately I saw two girls run up towards me.

"AMY!" they shrieked.

"Hi Lauren, Madison." I said.

"Hi! Oh my goodness I've missed you so much!" Madison said.

"Yeah I've missed you too…" I said, truthfully I didn't they never really were good friends after I found out I was pregnant.

"Well I married Lauren's brother and she ended up marrying some waiter at that café in town." Madison said.

"Madison, I can speak for myself." Lauren said, they walked away arguing.

Ricky smiled at me. I laughed as he pulled me onto a dance floor. A slow song came on, he placed his hands on my waist and I placed my arms loosely around his neck as we swayed to the music.

"So, our wedding is coming up in a few months." He said happily.

"Yeah, I'm so excited. I'll _finally_ be Mrs. Ricky Underwood."I said laughing.

"I'm glad you're excited." He said and kissed me.

We danced and danced until we got hungry. Ricky and I got food from the buffet and sat down at the table. Grace and Jack sat next to us, and then I saw him. _Ben_. He was walking with someone who was tan, skinny, had perfectly straight and whitened teeth. She had long light brown hair which was wavy. She was so pretty, no wonder he left me. He smiled and walked over to me, I suddenly got nervous.

"Hey Amy." He said. I smiled at Ben, Ricky's grip on my hand grew slightly tighter.

"H-hey Ben." I said.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked and held out his hand.

I looked at Ricky, he let go of my hand and let me go. I took Ben's hand and we went onto the dance floor. He immediately went straight to dancing close. We stayed like that for two songs, I was silently begging God to make him stop, to have somebody…_anybody_ cut in. Once the second song ended he pulled away from me, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's a good dance without a kiss to end it?" He asked.

No, no, no, no please don't make me do this! He leaned down and crushed his lips to mine. Please make it end! No, he wouldn't he was practically making out with me in front of everyone. Just then his lips ripped away from mine and I heard a sickening thud. He was on the ground, fighting someone.

"BREAK IT UP!" a voice boomed over the microphone.

I went over to them and pulled them apart.

"Stop it already!" I yelled.

They just couldn't stop fighting could they? After all of these years you'd think they'd finally learn to get along… of course not. I groaned and pushed them even farther apart. The guy I faced had a bloody nose and had his hand covering it, but the blood ran over the back of his hand and was clearly visible. A tear ran down my cheek, just one tear though. I wouldn't let any other tears fall and ruin anymore of my night. _Ricky_. I went over to him and pulled his hand away from his face. His nose was bleeding _a lot_. I grabbed his free hand and dragged him down the hall into the nurse's office. The door was open, thank goodness and I laid him down on the bed. I went into a cabinet and found a bunch of tissues.

"Lean forward and pinch your nose with the tissue." I said.

He did so and walked in.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Molena asked Ricky.

Ricky gave him a thumbs up and Mr. Molena walked over to him.

"Ricky, why did you punch Ben?" He asked.

"Because he kissed Amy, he has a girlfriend." Ricky said.

"Ricky, leave whatever you had against Ben in the past… in the past. Don't bring it back, let tonight be a good night." He said and walked out.

After a little while Ricky's nose stopped bleeding. We returned back to the Gymnasium and met up with Grace and Jack. The four of us all danced until somebody stopped the music. One of the girls from school walked onto the stage.

"Hi, my name's Julie, and I'm here to present a few rewards to a few students in our class." Julie said.

We applauded before she said the first names.

"Okay, Grace Bowman. Stand up!" Julie shouted. "One of the most giving people in our class, she flew over to Africa and worked in a village helping them out. Here is a plaque for you!" She said. Grace stood up, and made her way over to the stage

"Next is the most successful. Ben Boykevich, started out as a gift wrapper in his dad's shop in high school, he now is head of all of the Boykevich butcher shops in the country and ranks as the second most successful butcher shop in the country. Congrats!" She said holding out his award. He walked onstage and waved to everyone, he then stepped down and scurried off to his girlfriend.

"Lastly, the happiest life lived so far. A bunch of us came together and talked and we'd like to give this award to Amy and Ricky Jeurgens-Underwood. Two people who we thought'd never come together, where pulled together by a baby. Now they live happily in a HUGE house and have two absolutely adorable kids. Amy is a stay at home mom, spending every moment with her kids. Ricky started out as a gift wrapper in high school at the Boykevich Butcher Shop. He then became manager of the shop, but now holds a job as a lawyer working in family court." She said. We went up and got it, thanked everyone and sat back down.

The DJ began the music and Ricky pulled me onto the dance floor. I smiled as he cradled me in his arms and we danced. It was the most amazing night, I wouldn't have traded it for anything.

**A/N: Well I wrote this long chapter and I really hope you guys like it. I thought it gave a lot more information on the other people. I'd like 5 reviews before I continue on the next chapter, thanks so much:)**


	21. Start Of The Rest Of Our Lives

**A/N: Just a heads up, I'm going to be switching between Amy and Ricky's POV in this chapter :)**

**Ricky's POV**

Months passed by, and Renée turned ten months. It was our wedding day. John and I had slept over Amy's old house and Amy and her friends slept in our house. I woke up smiling, I showered, got changed, and then helped John with his outfit. John was the ring bearer.

"Daddy, why am I getting dressed fancy?" He asked.

"Because today mommy and daddy are getting married." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we love each other very much and want to be together forever." I told him.

"Ew." He said making a face.

I laughed and fixed his bowtie. Once we were done all of the groomsmen, John, and I ate breakfast with George.

**Amy's POV**

I woke up and sat up. I looked around, Grace, Adrian, and Ashley were sleeping on the living room floor with me. The alarm clock went off and all of the girls (including me) groaned, I didn't get much sleep, I was too excited. I forced myself to get up, and I showered and changed into a tank top and sweat pants, I had my hair done by Grace (who is amazing at creating the most beautiful hairstyles.)

"Grace who's watching your daughter?" I asked while she did my hair.

"Oh my mom's taking care of her, I told her that I'd visit more often if she did." Grace said smiling, I laughed.

"Bribery," I said grinning.

Once she was done with my hair, I looked at myself in the mirror. Half up half down style, the bottom half was curled, not tight curls, but loose and wavy curls. The top half was pulled into a bun. My veil had a crown attached to it, the crown was secured near the front of my head. I put my make-up on and ran into my bedroom. My dress was lying on my bed. I got changed into it, and my mom helped me zipper the back. Once I was done, I walked down the stairs and into the living room where the other bridesmaids were helping each other with their make-up.

Grace turned first and saw me.

"Oh my goodness Amy you look amazing!" She said practically drooling over my dress.

Adrian came over and hugged me. Ever since Ricky and her were at the café I erased the wall I built between us, and well, we became friends. Ashley, Grace, and Adrian then helped fix a few last things, helped straighten out my dress, and hair-sprayed a few fly away hairs. The doorbell rang and Adrian got it.

"It's a package for Amy!" She shrieked carrying a giant package.

I went over and opened it, inside laid a small key. A note read: "You're going to need it." I looked at the key, I had definitely seen this key before, I just can't remember where.

"You know, most guys send their future wives flowers or a romantic note on their wedding day, not an old key." Ashley said unimpressed.

"Big box, small key." Adrian said laughing.

"Where do I put it?" I asked.

"In your bouquet!" Grace said trying to figure out a good spot.

"What if it falls out? I can't just hold it the whole time." I said.

"Put it in the top of your dress." Adrian said.

"No! That's crazy!" I said.

"Do you want to be holding a key when you say your vows?"Grace said.

"No." I said. Reluctantly I pulled the torso part of my dress out a little and reluctantly dropped the key in.

Adrian and Grace giggled, and Ashley just rolled her eyes. Once we were all done getting dressed we piled into the limousine and drove to the church. It seemed like eternity that I was waiting in a room until we were told to line up. My dad linked arms with me and we waited.

The music began playing and John and Adrian's daughter Jessica walked down the aisle. Then Adrian and one of Ricky's friends from band camp walked together down the aisle, Grace and jack followed behind them, and then Ashley and Thomas walked down after them. Once they were at the altar my father and I walked.

I reached the altar and my father handed me over to Ricky. It seemed like forever until, Ricky and I finally kissed as husband and wife. After we pulled apart I saw that John and Jessica had covered their eyes from being so grossed out. I giggled and Ricky and I walked out of the church.

We made our way into the limousine and slammed the door shut. The driver drove us over to the giant catering hall. But it wasn't the inside that we had booked, it was the two acre land they had in the back. It had lights streamed from tree to tree and it pretty much covered the two acres, they also had a gazebo and a small pond. It was beautiful. We arrived there and had to wait inside until everyone else had arrived. Soon enough the tables had been filled and the DJ announced our names.

**Ricky's POV**

"May I introduce the new Mr. and Mrs. Ricky Underwood!" The DJ said over the microphone.

Everyone cheered as Amy and I walked under the balloon entrance. The photographer snapped about twelve photos in a row. I saw that most people were already on a dance floor already dancing to a fast tempo song. Amy and I were greeted by a million people, including a sobbing Anne.

"R-Ricky take good care of her." Anne said hugging me

"I will Anne." I said.

She thanked me and I pulled Amy over to the dance floor. I spotted John who was dancing with Jess. I laughed, Amy gave me a questioning look and I pointed them out.

"Looks like he has a crush." She said.

"Yeah… we're not sending them to band camp together when they're older…" I said.

The DJ had everybody clear the dance floor so Amy and I could have our first dance together… even though we already danced. Once our song ended, the DJ called the fathers and daughters out onto the dance floor. So Amy and her father danced together, while I danced with Renée. Even though I just carried her I think she liked it.

"You're a very good dancer." I said laughing.

She clapped and smiled. I kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"I love you Renée." I said, of course she didn't understand, or maybe she did.

Once the dance ended, Amy and I sat down, Amy sat her on her lap while John sat in the chair next to me. We all ate dinner, while the waiters and waitresses brought out food. Ashley and Jack got up on stage.

"Hi." Jack said speaking into the microphone. "I've known Ricky and Amy for a few years. Together we've been through everything. Here they are today, the couple we all knew would get together, and they just complete each other." He said and stepped down.

Ashley walked up onto the stage, smiling.

"Hi, I'm the bride's sister Ashley." She said. "Well, they met at band camp and had a baby together. Then they moved in and had another baby. Their life wasn't exactly planned out but whose life is? They're happy with their life and if she's happy I'm happy." Ashley said with tears in her eyes. "I know that being married to Ricky makes her happy, so I'm glad that she got married a little early, and had a family a little early. Amy I love you, and Ricky welcome to the family." She said. Tears ran down her face, but she smiled and held up her glass of water.

Everybody raised their glasses, I raised mine and kissed Amy. I know that being married to Amy makes me happy. So I'm glad that she's happy too.

**Amy's POV**

Tears welled up in my eyes, Ashley's speech meant so much to me. Ricky kissed me as everybody el se raised their glasses. After dinner everybody danced again. I just went around and talked to everybody until Ricky grabbed my hand. He pulled me onto the dance floor and we swayed to a slow song.

"So Mr. Underwood where are we going for our honeymoon?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He said and smiled.

"My mom's going to watch John and Renée."I said.

"Fantastic." He said and pulled me closer to him, I looked up at him and kissed him.

I rested my head against his chest, this was only the start of our life together, and I couldn't wait.

**A/N: Okay first I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update. I've been busy **_**and **_**I've had writers block. But, I finally made it to 100 reviews, yay! Thanks so much for the reviews. I'd like to especially thank **_**Katie and her six friends**_** who stopped studying to read my story, I got a kick out of that. Thanks guys! This is **_**not **_**the end. I will try to post the next chapter really soon, I would like 5 reviews once again, thank you so incredibly much for your support and encouragement : ) -Manda**


	22. I Wouldn't Change A Thing

**Amy's POV**

After the wedding Ricky and I went into the limousine. He whispered some directions in the driver's ears. We sat in the back eager to arrive at the place. Once the car stopped Ricky helped me out of the car I looked around, I recognized the place. IT WAS BAND CAMP!

"Oh my god." I said as I walked around. I saw the lake, my old cabin, the lounge, the mess hall, the band room, the marching field, everything. "How did you do this?"

"I talked to the owners. I asked them if I could borrow it for a few days." He said.

"They let you?" I asked

He nodded and held my hand. "I told them the story of how we met here, and how we're getting married. They said that it was so cute that they had to let me borrow it."

I laughed and we walked to the lounge.

"Do you still have that key?" He asked.

I nodded. "Can you turn around?" I asked. He grinned and turned. I got the key out of the top of my dress and unlocked the door to the lounge. He pulled me inside and I gasped.

The inside of the lounge was beautiful roses were everywhere.

"Bring back memories?" He asked me.

"Yeah, a lot." I said.

"Well this is _the_ couch." He said looking at it.

I giggled and pulled him over to the couch… you can guess what happened from there.

When we woke up the next morning, I saw Ricky was already in the lounge's kitchen. We ate breakfast an immediately changed into our bathing suits so we could swim. We walked out of the lounge and across the wet grass, it had rained early this morning. He held my hand as we stood on the little dock. He jumped right into the water, literally.

"Babe come on it's not cold." He said.

"I don't know…" I said suddenly feeling a little nervous.

"Ames, come on!" He said.

In my head I counted to three and jumped it, screaming the whole time. Once my head hit the surface of the water I giggled and hugged him. It felt weird, considering we were in water and soaking wet. He just smiled and we went farther out into the water. It was amazing, just me and him. We swam for about three hours, just like we used to back at camp. It brought back so many memories.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Amy!" My friend Lindsey said splashing me with water, desperately trying to grab my attention. It was pointless nothing could force him out of my thoughts. _

"_AMY!" Lindsey screamed._

_I turned to look at her, slightly annoyed. She smiled and giggled. I swam over to her._

"_What?" I asked hiding a smile._

"_You like him." She said._

"_What? Who? No I don't!" I said struggling to hide my feelings about Ricky._

"_Oh give it up Amy, you have a crush on Ricky and you know it!" Lindsey said._

"_Lindsey! I do not, I mean he's cute and all but really he'd never notice me." I said frowning_

"_Don't look now but he's staring at you." She whispered._

_I tried to distract myself and force myself not to look, but I did. I glanced quickly over my shoulder. He smiled and gave a small wave._

"_He waved!" She whispered excitedly._

_We both squealed a bit and smiled. I was so happy! He really did notice me._

*END FLASHBACK*

"Amy?" Ricky asked.

I snapped back into reality, unaware of anything Ricky had said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You alright? You were just staring into space for about three minutes." He said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Let's take a break, maybe you're getting tired." He said. We got out of the water and he carried me to a nearby cabin.

"What we're not sleeping on _the couch_ tonight?" I asked. "By the way you don't need to carry me."

"We can, but I thought maybe you'd want something more comfortable." He said. "And I want to carry you."

"Ricky Underwood I love you." I said smiling.

"Go back." I whispered laughing. So he walked to the lounge carrying me.

Days passed by, Ricky and I spent our honeymoon at band camp reliving the moments. It was such a nice surprise to be going there, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. We were packing up our bags, and taking a few pictures. We left a note to the owners thanking them for letting us rent their cabin. A taxi pulled up into the entrance and we placed our bags in the trunk of the car. Ricky closed it and we sat inside the car.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

Ricky gave him the address to our house, so we could unpack first before getting the kids. I looked out the window, it was raining. We pulled away, from the camp. I looked out the window staring at the drops of rain running down the window. Ricky placed his hand on top of mine.

About two hours later we arrived at the green house, with black doors. We walked inside carrying our bags and dropped them on the floor. I collapsed on the couch and just laid there.

"I'll unpack our bags and then we can pick up John and Renée." He said. I nodded, too tired to move. I had no clue why I was so tired.

About fifteen minutes later Ricky came down and sat down next to me. He put his arm around me and kissed me.

"I love you." He said.

I smiled, I've loved I'm for years and I still can't get over that. My stomach still does flips. I guess that's what I love about him. I kissed him back. After a while we drove over to my mom's house and picked up the kids. We drove back home and Ricky and John went swimming. I stayed on the patio holding Renée. I just sat there with her watching John and Ricky. To think it all started with camp.

*FLASHBACK*

_I was trying not to look at the guy at table 15. Lindsey and I were sitting with another girl that she knew and we were just talking. But occasionally my eyes drifted from my burger over to the cutie at the other table. He was staring back at me, I quickly turned back trying to focus on what Lindsey was saying to the other girl… I think her name was Julie. _

_I peeked over at Ricky really quick just to see what he was doing… eating of course. Why else would we be at mess hall? I drew our names on a piece of paper. I wrote his name in little hearts and "Amy Jeurgens-Underwood" all over the paper. Lunch at the mess hall had ended, so I got up and grabbed my books and walked as fast as I could out of the room. It didn't work, instead I smashed into him, my papers flying everywhere. He laughed and helped pick them up. He looked at I piece of paper, and smiled. I begged God hoping that it wasn't the paper with our names all over it. He turned the paper over for me to see. It was my sheet music from band class, I let out a sigh of relief. I thanked god that he didn't see the other paper._

"_French Horn?" He asked._

_I nodded trying desperately to say something._

"_I've seen you before, you hang around that girl Lindsey." He said._

_I nodded once again. Why couldn't I say ANYTHING?!_

"_Right now would be a good time to say something…" He said smiling._

"_Y-yeah S-sorry." I said._

"_It's cool. I'm Ricky." He said holding his hand out. "But you already knew that according to this paper." He held out the paper, my heart stopped. I suddenly felt clammy and my stomach twisted. It was the paper from lunch, it had our names written all over it in little hearts. I ran out of the mess hall leaving everything behind. I ran into my cabin and hid. Of course I couldn't hide forever. We only had two hours after mess hall to do whatever we wanted, we could go swimming, practice, talk to friends, or just hang out. In this case, I'd be hiding._

_I heard someone yelling my name. They were calling for me, but it wasn't Lindsey. I just stayed crouched in the corner of my cabin hoping he wouldn't come._

*END FLASHBACK*

I was forced out of my thoughts when Renée started crying.

"What is it baby?" I asked cuddling her.

I carried her inside, I looked at the clock. It was her nap time. So I put her in bed and kissed her goodnight. I walked back downstairs and got snacks for the boys. Of course Ricky and John came running out of the water. Ricky came over and gave me a hug, getting me soaking wet. I laughed and pushed him away. Instead he picked me up and started running towards the pool. I kept screaming.

"Ricky!" I screamed happily.

He stopped though, centimeters before the pool ledge. He slowly held me out over the pool.

"You wouldn't…" I said, my eyes widening.

"Nah, I wouldn't." He said smiling and pulled me back against his chest and wrapped me in another wet hug.

To think I was almost too embarrassed to look at Ricky again during band camp.

*FLASHBACK*

_After hiding for an hour I decided to come out. I walked straight out desperately trying to find Lindsey._

"_I was wondering when you'd come out." Ricky said. He was leaning against my cabin, holding my books. He had the paper, with our names and little hearts drawn on it, on top of my books. He smiled at the paper._

_I blushed, my cheeks felt hot. He walked closer and I started to feel sick, I was so nervous too nervous. What if he didn't like me, what if he wanted a relationship? Do I trust him? He smiled and placed my books on the ground. He took my hands in his._

"_I think you're cute." He said smiling._

_I smiled and giggled._

"_How'd you like to hang out later?" He asked._

"_T-that sounds good." I said._

"_Swimming? Coffee? Studying? Band Practice?" He asked letting go of my hands._

"_Coffee sounds great." I said._

"_Great, so can I walk you to band practice?" He asked._

"_I'd like that." I said smiling._

_He extended his hand for me to take, I took it smiling slightly and we walked together._

*END FLASHBACK*

I smiled to myself remembering that. Ricky held my hand and we walked back over to John who was happily munching on slices of apples and eating grapes. He smiled and waved.

"Are you going to go swimming?" John asked.

I nodded then went upstairs and carried Renée down. She was still sleeping.

"Ricky." I whispered once I got outside. "Can you get the play pen and bring it outside? Place it in the shade."

He nodded and ran inside. He came back out about three minutes later and placed it on a shady patch of grass. He opened it up and placed the little canopy that had come with the play pen, over it. Once Renée was sleeping in the shade comfortably, I slowly walked into to pool. John immediately swam over to me and hugged me. I laughed and splashed him, and he splashed me back. Ricky came from behind me and wrapped his arms around me, he picked me up and carried me to the deep end. He picked me up and threw me.

The end of the day came. Ricky bathed John and I dressed Renée in her pajamas and started rocking her. Ricky and John walked into the room. John kissed Renée goodnight and went into his room. Ricky and I tucked her into the crib once she fell asleep. We walked out of the nursery and into John's room.

"Goodnight John." Ricky said as we kissed his forehead goodnight.

"Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy. I love you." John said yawning and he closed his eyes.

We smiled and walked out of the room. I changed into my pajamas and went into bed, Ricky got into bed and wrapped his arms around me from behind. He rested his chin on my shoulder. I smiled, it tickled a little.

"I love you Ames, I always will." He said.

I sighed happily; my heart still flutters when he says that. "I love you too Ricky, I'll love you forever." I said softly.

He kissed my cheek and I fell asleep, I was happy. Years ago I would've thought that Ben would be in Ricky's place. Ben would be lying next to me and kissing me goodnight, Ben would be tucking our kids into bed and kissing them goodnight, Ben would be the first thing I'd see when I woke up and the last thing I'd see before I fall asleep, but it's Ricky who's doing that stuff and I wouldn't change a thing.

**A/N: Okay, well I've decided to end it here. I really hope you liked it the story. I really need to thank EVERYONE who has followed my story and reviewed it. I still cannot believe I made it to 100 reviews. I honestly don't know if I would've continued this story if it weren't for you guys! I WILL be writing another story, but it may be in a couple days, school is going to start really soon so I'm going to be really busy. I will be making a one-shot too, it's going to be a surprising one too. So watch out for that and a new story coming up soon. Thanks so much for your support and encouragement. **


End file.
